We Meet Again
by Rose Kitty
Summary: This is NOT WORTH your time. Written when I was fifteen and full of grammar mistakes. Read at your own risk.
1. Prolouge

We Meet Again  
A/N: Like the summary says,Trunks moves away from Pan while they're both young. They meet again after they grow up and..well..you'll see..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB,DBZ,or DBGT so don't sue me.  
------------  
chapter 1: Prologue  
------------  
11 year old Pan sniffled as she watched Trunks pack up his things.   
  
"Trunks..why do you have to leave?!"  
  
Trunks smiled at her gently. "Because,Panny,Mom just isn't comfortable here since Dad died. I've told you so many times."  
  
Pan sighed. "I know,but..this just isn't fair!"  
  
Trunks ran a hand through his purple hair. "Panny,you've got to understand. It hurts us too much to be here,and anyway I'll visit you often."  
  
Pan seemed to cheer up a bit. "Promise?"  
  
"Yup. Promise."   
  
Pan looked towards Bra,who didn't seem to be any happier than Trunks. "I'll miss you guys so much!" Pan was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Oh,I'll miss you too,Pan!" Bra leaped up and hugged her friend goodbye.  
  
"Trunks.." Pan said slowly. She felt so sad ever since Vegeta's death. Now that Trunks had to leave too,it was almost unbearable.  
  
"Hmm?" Trunks looked up from his suitcase,trying to read the expression on her face.  
  
"We'll always be friends forever right?"  
  
Trunks hugged her tightly,as if he would never let go. "Nothing can ever come between us,Panny. Nothing. Ever." 


	2. Surprises

We Meet Again  
A/N: Trunks and Pan meet after a long time,and fall in love...but Trunks is hiding something Pan would be shocked to find out.  
----------  
chapter 2: Surprises  
---------  
  
~6 years later~  
  
17 year old Pan smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed so much ever since Trunks left..but not completely though. She was still stubborn,but not as tomboyish as before. She still preferred jeans to skirts,but had decided she could wear them once in a while.  
She smoothed out an invisible wrinkle on her spaghetti strap yellow dress. She wore yellow high heels to match. Her hair was flowing loose,and she added a touch of makeup to complete the look.  
  
Gohan grinned at her daughter from the doorway. "You look great,Panny!"  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
Gohan extended an arm towards her and motioned her downstairs. "Shall we?"  
  
Pan giggled,and she went downstairs with her father.  
------------------  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Panny...Happy birthday to you!"  
  
Pan wiped a tear from her face as she smiled happily at all her friends. Goku,Gohan,Krillin,Goten,18,Chi Chi,Videl,Yamcha,Marron,Piccolo,and Tien stood beaming at her. Her smile became a frown as she realized her best friends weren't there with her. Trunks and Bra.   
She didn't even know where they were,because she had lost all contact with them after the move. And Vegeta. Whenever she was angry at something,someone was sure to comment on how much she resembled Vegeta that way. She felt especially close to him,as if he was a second father to her.And Bulma was like a second mother to her.   
Grandpa Goku wasn't with them either. It hurt just thinking about it.  
  
"What's wrong,Pan?" Marron looked at her,with a concerned expression on her face.  
  
"I..nothing,Marron...I just wish everyone could be here with us." She emphasized the word 'everyone'.  
  
"I know what you mean. Trunks,Bra,Goku,Bulma,and Vegeta,right?"  
  
Pan nodded sadly. "Turning 18 is a really big change for me. I wanted everyone to share the moment with me."  
  
"Don't worry. You know Goku and Vegeta are watching you from above. But Trunks,Bra,and Bulma...no one's really had much contact with them after the move. They've been much too busy,I hear." Marron patted her shoulder. "Cheer up! It's your birthday. At least we have each other."  
  
Pan hugged Marron tightly. "Thanks Marron. Thanks alot." Marron hugged back,and they smiled at each other. Pan jumped at the sound of the doorbell. *Who could it be? Everyone's already here.* she thought.  
  
She opened the door and nearly fainted when she saw who it was. "TRUNKS?!"  
---------------  
A/N: I know,bad me,cliffhanger. Tell me if you HATE it,DISLIKE it,or like it.=P Should I continue?  
  
Next chapter: Trunks and Pan finally get to talk after all these years! 


	3. Reunion

We Meet Again  
A/N: OMG,I had no clue you guys would like it this much!!^_^ Trust me,I was really surprised to see 10 reviews all of a sudden!=P Oh,and thanks to Saiyan Serpent for pointing out the mistake I made when naming people at Pan's party. I didn't mean Goku! he's dead.=P  
Annd...I promise chapters will be longer. I realized how short they were...so I'll make them longer!^_^  
----------  
chapter 3: Reunion  
----------  
Pan just stood gaping at the figure in front of her. "Trunks..no way.."  
  
Trunks grinned and hugged Pan tightly. "So are you just going to stare,or are you going to invite me in?"  
  
Pan blushed. *Pan,you idiot! Stop staring at him!* she commanded herself. "I'm sorry. It's just that.."  
  
Trunks put a finger on her lips and silenced her. "I know,Panny. Trust me,I know."  
  
"Hey,what's going on back there? Pan? Who's at the door?" called a surprised Gohan from the hallway.  
  
Pan forced herself to break out of her daze as she focused her attention on her father. "Dad,you won't believe who it is! It's Trunks!"  
  
There was silence as Trunks stepped through the door. Goten was the first to collect himself and speak. "Kami. It's been a while,Trunks!"  
  
Trunks grinned. "I know,and I'm sorry. It..hey Bra,hey mom,you guys can come out now!" he said suddenly.  
  
Bra and Bulma emerged from the bushes covered in leaves and sap. "Well it's about time!" Bra said impatiently,throwing a leaf off of her. She suddenly caught sight of Pan,smiling at her.   
  
"PAN!!!!" yelled Bra,running to her friend and embracing her tightly,"Kami I've missed you so MUCH!"  
  
Pan laughed as she hugged back. "I've missed you too,Bra!"  
  
"Hey,Bra. Are the leaves a new fashion statement?" Goten teased.  
  
"GOTEN!!" Bra screamed,throwing her arms around his neck,"I've missed you ALOT!"  
  
Goten kissed Bra tenderly. "I've missed you. You know,talking on the phone isn't the same as seeing you in person." Pan stared at her Uncle,realizing what he had just said.   
  
"You talked to Bra on the phone?"  
  
"Oh sure. Lots of times. Why?"  
  
Pan glared at Trunks coldly. "Trunks Briefs,you better have a good explanation for all this."  
  
Trunks looked at her innocently. "Um,you see Panny..I've just been so busy-"  
  
"Damn you and your working! If Bra had a chance to call,then so did you! You just didn't want to,is that it?"  
  
Trunks glared daggers at Goten for saying anything. "Look,Pan. I'm really sorry." He kissed her softly. "But I'm here now. It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Pan wanted to say that it DID matter,and that he hadn't answered her question,but when Trunks kissed her..it was like forgetting about everything but him. But for some reason,she felt an uncomfortable feeling rise in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Bulma tapped her on the shoulder. "Calm down,you two. I haven't even had a chance to say hello to Panny yet!"  
  
"Bulma!" Pan seemed to notice her for the first time since they arrived. "Bulma..I've missed you so...and Vegeta.." she suddenly felt choked up at mentioning his name.  
  
Bulma's eyes instantly began to tear,and Pan mentally kicked herself for saying anything. She knew Bulma was taking this very seriously,and she missed her husband even more than Pan did.   
  
"I'm so sorry Bulma! Please stop crying. Please?"  
  
Bulma sniffed and wiped her eyes,hugging Pan to her chest. "Oh,Pan.."  
  
Videl and Chi Chi hugged Bulma,and Videl motioned Gohan to take their things in the room.  
  
"You're staying here?" questioned Pan.  
  
"Why? Don't want me to?" teased Trunks.  
  
"No,no! I'm just surprised that's all. You've never stayed over at our place before."  
  
"Well,there's a first time for everything,isn't there?"  
  
Pan nodded. "I guess. So tell me. What's been going on in your life?"  
  
"Sure. But I don't want to talk here. Let's go outside. Remember that place we used to go when we ever had to think about anything?"  
  
Pan laughed as she remembered. "Uh-huh. The 'thinking seat'?"  
  
"Oh yeah. That. Still have it?"  
  
"Of course."  
-----  
  
Trunks exhaled deeply. "This sure beats the stuffy and crowded air inside."  
  
"Yup. So tell me now." What Pan really wanted to know was whether or not he was dating anyone yet.  
  
Trunks grinned. "Ok,ok."  
  
Pan waited for him to go on. "Panny...You know how busy I've been." He made it sound like a question.  
  
"Yes,I know! Now will you please-"   
  
"Ok. You want to know about girlfriends,right?"  
  
Pan hung her head. "You know me too well."  
  
He smirked,in a way that was much like Vegeta's. He paused. "I don't have any. Not yet I mean. But there IS this one girl I really like.."  
  
Pan's eyebrows shot up. "Who?!"  
  
"Well,she's got long black hair...she's really pretty...and I believe it's her birthday today."  
  
Pan was dumbfounded. "Trunks! Me?!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But you know I'm years younger than you,and-"  
  
"Panny. You're the one I want. You're the one I'll get."  
  
She frowned,because he spoke of her as a 'thing' not a person. "And..what if I don't want you?"  
  
He stared at her. "I don't think you know that before my father died,he spoke of you."  
  
Pan was shocked. "He did? How come no one's ever told me?!"  
  
"I'm the only one who knows. He said," He paused. "That you were my mate."  
-----------  
A/N: Bad ending. I'll have more up in a while...and for those of you that are wondering..Trunks is NOT a bad guy in my fic.^_^ He just has a deep secret that he doesn't want Pan to find out..  
because it'll affect their relationship..ok,review!! Ja! 


	4. Fighting

We Meet Again  
A/N: Back with a new chappy!n_n   
-----------  
chapter 4: Fighting  
----------  
Pan stared at him,trying to take all of this in. "He said..I was...your MATE?!"  
  
Trunks nodded and looked at her seriously. "So you see..I know you love me as well. And not just as a friend."  
  
Pan blushed like crazy. "Uh..um..so what now?"  
  
Trunks smiled at her. "Now what? You'll know soon enough.." He winked at her,making her blush all over again. He held her close.   
  
Pan tried to break the embrace but failed. He was too strong,and she knew it. *Now what?* she helplessly thought. *I can't let him go on with this..I'm only 18..*  
  
He kissed her neck and mouth,but summing up all her energy,she pushed him off of her.  
  
"Trunks! Stop it. Right now."  
  
Trunks looked up,startled. "But I thought you were enjoying it too,Pan."  
  
She sighed. "Maybe I was,but that's not the point. I'm too YOUNG for this stuff,don't you get it?!"  
  
"No you're not! Your 18 for Kami's sake!"  
  
Pan gritted her teeth. She was getting annoyed. "I think I can take care of my own body,Trunks. And I think I'm too young,and that's final."  
  
Trunks looked annoyed. "We're MATES,Pan! Hello! We're supposed to do this stuff! Whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Excuse me? Whether I like it or not? Trunks Briefs,I think you've stayed apart from me too long. You've forgotten me. Because if you didn't,you'd know that I'm stubborn. I said I don't want to do it with you,and I MEAN it!" And with that,Pan spun around on her heel,and ran back home,leaving Trunks to stare after her.  
------  
"Pan? Is everything all right in there?" Gohan tapped her door.  
  
She sighed. "Come in Dad. I'm fine."  
  
Gohan opened the door to let himself in. "I was really worried about you,honey. Seeing you run from Trunks like that..he didn't try to harm you did he?"  
  
Pan nearly laughed. She knew he would expect something like that..but Trunks hurting her?! No way! "Aw,Dad..it was nothing like that. Trunks is my best friend!"  
  
"So then what happened?"  
  
She sighed;she didn't want him to know what really happened. "Dad,it's nothing! We just got in a fight,okay? That's it!"  
  
Gohan frowned. "Don't raise your voice,young lady. But if you say so.."  
  
Pan smiled. "I know you're just worried because you love me. But trust me. I'm fine."   
  
"All right,dear. Oh,and make sure you're here for dinner tonight. We're having one in honor of Bulma,Trunks,and Bra." Gohan said,and he let himself out of her room.  
  
"Damn." That meant she would have to see Trunks again. She sighed. She had convinced her father that nothing had gone on between them outside. Now,if she could only convince herself...  
-------  
  
"You've grown so MUCH,Bra!" A fat lady named Mrs Pilkington pinched her cheek.  
  
Bra had a look on her face that said 'get me out of here'. Luckily enough,Pan caught the look and quickly said,"Um,excuse me Mrs Pilkington,but I just saw some of those delicious crab sandwiches over there" She pointed.  
  
"Oh my! I simply MUST have one!" Mrs Pilkington forgot about Bra for the moment as she ran off to get some.  
  
Bra sighed with relief. "Whew. Who WAS that woman anyway?"  
  
Pan giggled. "Beats me. Mom must know her or something."  
  
"Whatever. Hey,there's Trunks! Trunks!" she called,motioning him to come over.  
  
"Um,hey Bra....hi Pan." Trunks said hesitantly.  
  
Pan refused to look him in the eye,and after a while Trunks became impatient.   
  
"Look Pan. I'm sorry." He nudged her slightly. "Pan!"  
  
Pan sighed. "Trunks..I'm sorry too. You've come after such a long time..we don't have time to fight." She gave him a half smile.  
  
Trunks smiled. "Right. Now,how about we go out to celebrate?"  
  
Pan frowned. "Celebrate what?"  
  
"You forgiving me. I know you,Pan. Saying sorry for you is like..Dad not calling mom 'woman' all the time. It's impossible. Or so I thought. So what do you say? Just the two of us."  
--------------  
A/N: Ok! The NEXT chapter will be the one you've all been waiting for!! Trunks' secret...REVEALED! Sort of. You'll see.  
  
Next chapter: Trunks' secret is revealed!!! well,half of it at least.=P 


	5. Secrets

We Meet Again  
A/N: Ok! The chapter you've all been dying for (not) is here!^_^ What's going on with Trunks??? Find out!  
---------  
chapter 5: Secrets  
--------  
Pan held her breath. Was he asking her for a date? "Alright." *No..stop thinking like that! He's only your friend..and that's what he'll always be.* she thought.  
  
"Great! It's a date."  
  
Again,Pan's eyes widened,but she quickly dismissed the thought. Trunks said things like that all the time..it didn't mean a thing.  
~~~~~~  
Pan smiled brightly as she entered the resturant and looked around uncomfortably. They were surrounded by press. Everywhere.  
  
"Miss Son,would you care to tell us if there's really something between you and Mr Briefs?"  
  
"Miss Son,have you two done anything together yet?"  
  
"Mr Briefs,would you tell us what you especially like about Miss Son?"  
  
Pan blushed bright red. "You people have no right to interfere in our personal lives. So get lost!" She said frowning.  
  
Trunks began to laugh. "Geez,Panny! You and your temper..let's get out of here. We'll go someplace else where these guys won't follow us."  
  
"Let's go."  
-------  
"This is so much better!" Pan sighed with contentment. The resturant called 'Donner's Diner' was not as large as the past one,but it was cozy yet small,and the press had lost them when they had flown here.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry,Panny. I didn't mean..you know,they were asking embaressing questions."  
  
"Oh,it's okay. You should have told them," she teased.  
  
He laughed. "Right. And besides,we're not dating seriously. It's only our first."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So...you haven't told me how life has been for you these past years?"  
  
Pan's smile immediately became a frown. "Trunks...it's been lonely to say the least. You know how close I was to your father..and he died..then you and Bra left too..I felt as if I didn't have a friend in the world."  
  
"Oh,Panny. I'm so sorry..You have no idea how busy I've been.." He reached over to give her a hug.  
  
"Busy doing what,exactly?" Pan asked boldly.  
  
Instantly,Trunks began to look uncomfortable. "Oh,um,just business things you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Besides business. What's kept you so busy? Or WHO?"  
  
"Pan!" Trunks' voice rose almost threateningly.  
  
Pan sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's been getting into me ever since you came. It's not like me to doubt you."  
  
"Maybe..it IS my fault for.." Trunks said softly,almost as if he was speaking to himself.  
  
"What? Fault for what?"  
  
"Oh! Um,nothing. Never mind."  
  
"Trunks,is something bothering you?" Pan looked at him with concern.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for WHAT?" Pan was beginning to look exasperated.  
  
"Pan..I..you..there's something I just can't tell you. But I'm sorry for it. I'm very sorry."  
  
"What?! Does it involve me?"  
  
"Obviously. But please forgive me,Panny. I didn't mean to..it was all an accident."  
  
"Of course I forgive you,Trunks. You could never do anything that would make me unhappy. And I'm sure of that."  
  
Trunks looked wistful. "You're the best girl I've ever met,Panny."  
  
"Thanks. Now,enough of this sentimental stuff. Enjoy the evening. Forget about what's bothering you,whatever it is."  
  
"So where do you want to go now? We're spending the entire evening together,remember?"  
  
"Hmm. How about...we go dancing?"  
  
"Dancing?"  
  
"Yup. I know a terrific place you'll love..."  
-----  
"This place is wonderful,Pan! I love it!" Trunks glanced around the entire ballroom with awe.   
  
"I knew you would. People from all countries come to visit this place and-"  
  
She was cut off by a beautiful blond woman,who tapped Trunks on the shoulder and said,"May I have this dance?"  
  
Pan glared at the woman,instantly not liking her. But Trunks paled,and nearly tripped over his own feet. "What are YOU doing here?!"  
  
"Hey,back off lady. You have no respect for people do you?"  
  
"Trunks,what's going on? Who is she?" the woman asked,glaring at her snootily.  
  
Pan looked shocked. *She knew his name?* "Huh? Who are YOU?"  
  
"I'm his wife. Who're you?"  
------------  
A/N: OH NO! What's gonna happen now?! He's married?! how'd she get here? Find out! Oh,and poor Trunks really did make a mistake..he's not a bad guy,but it may seem like that right now.  
  
Next chapter: Where did she come from?! Lots more twists to come. You'll never believe what'll happen...ok REVIEW! Ja ne! 


	6. More Secrets

We Meet Again  
A/N: Here's the next part of Trunks' secret!! He's married?! what?! Things are gonna get very surprising..  
-----------  
chapter 6: More Secrets  
----------  
Pan stood there,numb. She had suddenly lost her voice and thought she might never speak at all. She felt as if someone had crushed her heart into a million peices.  
  
"Pan! Panny! Say something. Are you all right?!" Trunks looked at her pleadingly.  
  
"You still have the nerve to speak to me? Get lost. I don't ever want to see you again!" She whispered hoarsely.  
  
"No,Pan. You'll have to listen to me. It's not what it seems!"  
  
"Oh? Tell me that woman is NOT your wife. Tell me you're NOT a father. Tell me-"  
  
"Excuse me," The woman interuptted rudely,"What's going on and who the hell are you?!"  
  
"How did you get here,Terri? How did you know where to find me?" Trunks suddenly asked.  
  
"Duh. I called your office and a man named Pilkington told me you were here. The reporters told me the rest. Now who's SHE?" Terri pointed to Pan with disgust.  
  
Both women glared at Trunks for an explanation. "All right,all right..I'll explain everything,but not here. Let's go outside so we can talk in private."  
-----  
"Look..Pan..Terri and I are only engaged! She's not my wife. I'm not a father. But you've already forgiven me,remember?"  
  
Pan was shocked. "This was what I forgave you for? I take it back,Trunks Briefs. I don't care if you're 'just' engaged! Do you remember what you're father told you? I'll never forgive you for this. Ever!" And with that,Pan ran home,crying all the way.  
----  
Pan slammed the door angrily as she ran inside. *Who does he think he is anyway? "just" engaged?! bastard..*   
  
"Pan! Pan,honey,is that you?" Gohan spoke from the living room.  
  
"Y-Yes,Dad." Pan tried to stop crying,because it was making her sound choked up,and her Dad would know she was crying.  
  
"Are you all-" He stopped in midsentence,as he stared at his daughter,crying softly. "Panny. What happened? Tell me everything."  
  
Pan sighed. She couldn't keep it in her anymore. She had to tell her father. Gohan's face became more and more grim as Pan told her father everything,from when she had first found out they were mates,to his fiancee,Terri. "..And that's exactly everything." she finished.  
  
"Good Kami. That boy has gone too far..how dare he..but you know,Pan,if you're still ready to forgive him then he IS only engaged.."  
  
"Dad! No way. He really has gone too far..if that witch is the one he wants,then so be it. I don't care,and I never want to see him again."  
  
"All right,then. Pan,don't you worry. As long as I'm alive,I'll make sure you never see that boy again."  
  
Pan went upstairs to her room slowly. She couldn't believe it had ended like this. She had thought he loved her not that witch..Terri.  
  
~~~2 hours later~~~  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
Pan waited for her father or mother to open the door.   
  
*DING DONG*  
  
She sighed and remembered that they had gone to order take out Chinese food. Bulma and Bra hadn't been home when she had come from the dance,and they still hadn't shown up. She had no idea where they went. Slowly,she went down the stairs and made her way to the door.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
"Coming," she muttered. She opened the door and saw none other than Trunks standing there. Terri wasn't with him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my house?! Get lost!" She tried to shut the door,but he caught her arm and stopped her.   
  
"Pan! I'm staying here,remember? Let me in."  
  
"Oh no. Not anymore you aren't!"  
  
"Try to understand,Pan! You weren't there with me in high school! We've been dating ever since and..well..you know the rest. I never would have done this if I'd met you sooner..I had no idea you were my mate until Dad told me! But it was too late,then. We were already engaged."  
  
"I don't CARE! Don't bother explaining! Bastard! Get OUT!" Pan was angry,and had started to cry all over again. She was blinded by her tears and anger.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here? Trunks?!" Gohan and Videl had come back home,and gave Trunks cold looks.  
  
"Gohan! Please understand-"  
  
Gohan cut him off. "I already know everything,Trunks. And I suggest you leave. Before I force you to." Gohan's ki was becoming dangerously high.  
  
Trunks' mouth dropped open. "So you're kicking me out?"  
  
This time Videl spoke. "It's what you deserve. You can come get your things in the morning. I'll talk to Bulma about this myself. Now please go Trunks."  
  
Trunks stared at all of them in shock,and slowly made his way down the front steps. Pan immediately shut the door behind him,but not before she had heard him say,"I'll be back,Pan. Count on it."  
-----------  
A/N: Oh no! Now he's kicked out! Where will he go? What's gonna happen? Is this the end?! (No..of course not!=P)  
  
Next Chapter: Trunks finds a new place to live...and Pan has a hard time forgiving Trunks..will she forgive him?! And what'll happen to Terri? How will Bulma and Bra react? 


	7. Forgiveness?

We Meet Again  
A/N: Back with another new chappy. LOTS and lots of thanks to every single person that reviews!! *hug*  
--------  
Chapter 7: Forgiveness?  
--------  
Pan leaned against the door as she closed it and sighed. What was wrong with her? Did she actually feel sorry for him?! Perhaps she did,but it still wasn't enough to forgive him.  
She had to think about what she would do now. She trudged upstairs to her room again,where she closed the door and drifted off to sleep.  
  
~the next day~  
  
Pan woke up,rubbing her eyes sleepily. She checked her alarm clock. 10:45. *I can't believe I slept so late..* Suddenly,the awful realization of the past day hit her. She bolted from bed into an upright position and went downstairs.  
  
"Morning Mom. Morning Dad."  
  
Videl looked up at her,smiling. "Good morning,dear. Sleep well?"  
  
Pan nodded and gave her a half smile. "Like a log. I was so tired from last night.."  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
Pan frowned. It was probably Trunks,coming to get his things. She didn't want to open the door,so she let her mother open it.  
  
"Hi Videl. Is Pan home?" Pan could hear Trunks' voice all the way to the kitchen.  
  
"Yes,but..I don't think she wants to see you right now. Where did you stay last night?"  
  
"I..I..um..I had to stay at a hotel. Where Terri was staying." He avoided looking at her in the eyes.  
  
"What! You..you..slept with her?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"NO! Nothing like that! We slept in 2 different and seperate beds,I made sure of that!"  
  
"Oh Trunks.." she lowered her voice so Pan wouldn't hear,"I wish you and Pan could be together again. I've never seen her so miserable all my life..Please don't do this Trunks. Please."  
  
Trunks lowered his voice as well. "Thanks alot Videl. If I could just meet her in private somehow..then I'm sure.."  
  
"Hmm..how about 5:00 at Lamont Mall? She'll probably go there today."  
  
"Got it. Thanks so much. Thanks ALOT."  
---  
Pan peeked into a window of a boutique called "Bridal Gowns". She nearly cried,but she held herself,knowing that Terri would be wearing that one of these days. She wiped her tears as she moved on to the next store.  
  
"Panny! Wait!" She felt someone grab her arm. "Listen to me! Please."  
  
"Let GO of me,Trunks!" she shouted.   
  
"All right,but promise me you won't run."  
  
She dropped her head in defeat. "Ok."  
  
"Look,Pan. I'm totally sorry for all the pain I've caused you. The truth is..I don't even love her anymore. I love YOU. You're my mate."  
  
Her eyes widened. "What? I'll bet you'll say the same thing to Terri the next time you see her."  
  
"No! You're the only one I want to be with. Terri has...changed. She's not the same nice girl I met in high school. She's rude and way too overprotective of me. Especially because of you."  
  
Pan hugged him with all her strength. "If you really meant what you just said..then I..I forgive you."  
  
Trunks' entire face seemed to lighten up at this. "Oh Pan! I love you." He tilted her chin to his and kissed her tenderly. The kiss seemed to last an eternity before Pan finally pushed him away gently.  
  
"Hold it. You've got to get rid of the witch first."  
  
"I know. I'll go break up with her right now! You'll see."  
  
"Good. But Trunks,I know this won't be easy."  
  
"I've just got to,Panny. I can't keep up with this..."  
  
"I'm so glad,Trunks. I'm so glad."  
  
Pan and Trunks left the mall hand in hand,each hoping that they were doing the right thing,and deep down knowing that they were.  
--------  
A/N: I know,short chappy! And this is NOT,I repeat,NOT the ending! Will Terri give up on him so easily? No way! Watch what's gonna happen now..Review!!  
  
Next chapter: Bra and Bulma finally come back! And they're shocked about the whole thing,to say the least. Annd...Terri just won't give up on Trunks..she's bent on making life miserable for Pan..but will Trunks let her? And..there's something Terri's hiding from Trunks..and you won't believe what it is. 


	8. Discoveries

We Meet Again  
A/N: ok...answer to hello's question: No,Trunks wasn't 11 when he moved..Pan was.  
to ferocious femme: Thanks for the advice..but like I said,i'm kinda new to writing T/P fics..and if i'm not doing a good job with this then i'm sorry. I'm really trying my best..  
And thanks to all the reviewers especially Saiyan Serpent,Dr Squee,mrchezzysnickers,and Miss Myrhe!^_^ Oh yes,I completely forgot the disclaimer so here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Terri.=P  
---------  
Chapter 8: Discoveries  
--------  
Pan slammed the door shut as she came home. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"  
  
"Oh,hello dear. Videl went shopping for groceries and Gohan went to his mother's for awhile." There stood Bulma,speaking as if nothing had ever happened and everything was perfectly normal.  
  
"Bulma! Where were you? Do you know anything about what happened? Where's Bra? Trunks isn't here is he?" Pan took a cautious glance behind her.  
  
Bulma held her hands up and shook her head. "Woah,Panny! We stayed at Chi Chi's place for a couple of days. I know..I completely forgot to mention it to Videl..but you know how forgetful I can be."  
  
"Grandmother Chi Chi's? Why?"  
  
"Oh,you know how long we've known each other. Since we were kids. She wanted me to come over and stay at her place for some days too,so I did."  
  
"Oh. Bra went with you?"  
  
"Of course. She would never pass a chance to see Goten."  
  
Pan mustered a laugh. "Yeah..So you don't know anything about Terri do you?"  
  
Bulma blinked. "Terri?"  
  
Pan sighed. "Let's go sit down. Call Bra,I want her to know too. I'll explain everything.."  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
"..And that's everything." Pan finished.  
  
Bulma and Bra stood numbly. Bra shook her head in shock and surprise. "He did that..and you forgave him?! If I get my hands on him I'll-"  
  
Pan nearly smiled. "Bra. It was really hard for me..you have no idea. I guess I just trusted him with my entire heart. Dende knows I did."  
  
"Sweet Dende." Bulma choked out,"He went through all that without telling me? His own mother?"  
  
"I'm sorry,Bulma." whispered Pan.  
  
Bulma patted her leg gently. "Panny,what are you saying sorry for? Trunks should be the one apologizing."  
  
"I know..he says he doesn't even love Terri anymore. I don't know whether to feel sorry for that woman,or to hate her."  
  
"Terri,huh? She used to come by our place all the time..I thought she was a friend or something." Bra remarked.  
  
Pan looked down at her hands sadly. "I wonder if I did the right thing by forgiving him.."  
  
Bra hugged her. "That's for you to decide,Pan. We can't tell you what to do. Just think carefully. He'll need to dump Terri of course,but if anything goes wrong along the way..You'll always have my support."  
  
Pan managed a smile and hugged back. "Thanks alot. By the way,are you guys still staying here? I hope you'll reconsider."  
  
Bra pretended to think it over. "Hmm..If you insist."  
  
Pan laughed. "Great! But..Bulma..we just can't let Trunks stay here. I know I forgave him but..I just wouldn't feel comfortable with him around. Not just yet."  
  
Bulma nodded. "I understand. I won't allow him to stay with that woman,though. He'll have to stay in a hotel."  
  
"That's a relief. I thought I might have to kill him the next time I saw him," Bra joked,"Anyway,what's for dinner,Videl? I'm famished."  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Terri lay in her hotel bedroom,thinking about the past few days. *Who was that kid? I heard him call her Panny or something. He said she was just a friend..but that was a few days ago. For all I know,she could have become more than a 'friend' over time.*  
  
"Something's going on,that's for sure. Maybe Trunks doesn't like me anymore. Maybe he loves that girl I saw at the dance. Maybe I should.." She paused,thinking about all the things she could do to make Trunks love her again. Sweet talk. Getting Pregnant. *But,* she mused,*I'm not pregnant. And I can't be without Trunks. But..I could be pregnant WITHOUT him..*   
A sly grin crossed her perfect face. Suddenly,she knew the perfect way to be with Trunks again. She had heard him talk of things called Saiyans,and she knew that one thing they had was pride. Not a brain,maybe,but pride. *He was stupid to let go of me in the first place.* she thought bitterly. "Just you wait,Trunks Briefs. You're going to find out exactly what I can do to get what I want."  
-----------  
A/N: Cliffhanger! *dodges rotten tomatoes* Oh no! What's Terri's plan? You should have been able to figure it out,but if you couldn't then,well,wait for the next chapter! *evil grin*  
  
Next chapter: Terri is making life miserable for poor Pan..and more than that,she's seriously out to get her. And then there's that Plan of hers...  
  
Ok,check out what I added!^^  
  
Trunks pops out of the fic and glares at me. "What the hell! I don't like Terri!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry,Trunks,but you know..it's for the readers.." I look at him apologetically.  
  
Trunks sighs. "Yeah,yeah..But make sure I get Pan,okay? And make sure I kick that witch's butt!"  
  
I nod. "You got it!"  
  
Trunks pecks me on the cheek and pops back into the fic.  
-------  
Whoo,he kissed me.^_^ (lol) Ok,review and wait for a new chappy!=P 


	9. Promises

We Meet Again  
A/N: Hey,i'm back again!^^ Oh,not as if anyone cares,but I got an offer yesterday from some dude wanting me to allow him to post my fics on his site.=P Cool.^^  
---------  
chapter 9: Promises   
---------  
  
"Mmmm..that was delicious,Videl!" Bulma and Bra patted their full stomachs,satisfied.  
  
"Thanks. It's Pan's faviorite." Videl winked.  
  
"So..Terri's not giving up,is she?" asked Bra,leaning forward with interest.  
  
Pan's head snapped up. "I don't think. Somehow,she just doesn't strike me as the type of woman who forgets something so easily."  
  
"I know. By the way,Trunks started to work again today at Capsule Corps." Bulma remarked.  
  
"He did?" Pan blinked.   
  
"Yup. You know Trunks. He can't stand sitting around at home doing nothing." added Bra.  
-----  
  
Terri dialed the number of Capsule Corps impatiently. *I haven't heard from him in a while. Hope he still knows I exsist.* she thought bitterly.  
  
"Hello, Capsule Corps. To whom do you wish to speak to?" The operator asked.  
  
"Hello,I'd like to speak to Trunks Briefs,please,and make it snappy."   
  
"I'm sorry,Mr Briefs is in a very important meeting right now. May I take a message?"  
  
Terri frowned. "I'm not going to listen to your shit! This is important! Call him NOW!"   
  
"I'm sorry,I cannot. And if you continue to curse I'll be forced to-"  
  
"Damn you! I said give Trunks the phone,NOW do you hear me? If you don't I'll make sure you get kicked out of Capsule Corp for good!" Terri spoke threateningly.  
  
The operator seemed to have taken her threat seriously because she spoke shakily saying,"Y-Yes. Of course. Right away. Now,what was your message?"  
  
"Tell him it's Terri. And it's important. And hurry up,would you?!"  
  
"Right away,miss. Please hold."  
  
About 5 minutes later,Trunks' voice came over the phone,and he did not sound happy to say the least. "Hello?"  
  
"Trunks,darling,it's me. You haven't called me for so long that I-"  
  
He sighed. "Terri,I thought I told you I didn't want to see you for awhile. What's the emergency?"  
  
There was careless laughter on the other end. "Oh,Trunks..when will you learn? There IS no emergency,dear,I just wanted to speak to you."  
  
"What?! Do you have any idea how important that meeting was for me!"  
  
"Meeting,shmeeting. I don't care. I want to talk about us. How about-"  
  
"TERRI!" He sounded really angry,"Get the hell out of my life,okay? Because as far as I'm concerned,we're through!"  
  
She froze. Regaining her composure,she spoke icily. "It's that kid,isn't it? Pan? That bitc-"  
  
"Don't you dare talk about Pan that way,or I'll-"  
  
"Or you'll what? I'm afraid you've begun to fall for your little friend. I thought I might give you another chance. But now,Trunks,you're going to find out what I can do-the HARD way." And with that,she hung up the phone.  
------  
Trunks tiptoed through the front door quietly. He wanted to surprise Pan,but he didn't think she would be up this late. He reached her room,and tiptoed next to her. She looked so sweet and innocent that he didn't want to wake her,but he had to.   
  
"Pan chan,wake up." he shook her arm gently.  
  
"Mmmm.." Pan mumbled and buried her head in her pillow tightly.  
  
Trunks covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "Panny..wake up. It's me."  
  
Pan opened an eye sleepily. Realizing who it was,she bolted out of bed,blushing. "Trunks! What are you doing here?"  
  
"What,I can't meet my girlfriend whenever I want to?" he teased.  
  
"Sure you can. But I don't know WHY I would think it was a little bit strange for you to come creeping into my house at midnight?"  
  
He laughed. "Oh,Panny," his face suddenly lost it's cheerfulness however,"Terri called me at Capsule Corp today."  
  
Pan frowned. "What did she want now?"  
  
"Just some attention,I would think. But..Pan..she spoke of getting even somehow,and that worries me about your...safety."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "Trunks,you know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"  
  
He smiled gently,and took her hand in his. "I know you are..but it still worries me. I swear that I'll always be there for you and take care of you until the day I die."  
  
Pan kissed him on his lips softly. "Trunks,you don't have to make promises like that-"  
  
"But Panny,I want to." He said,kissing her back.  
  
She sighed as she fell into his arms,thinking of Terri and what she could do to be with Trunks again.  
---------  
A/N: Yes,I know I said Terri's Plan would be explained in this chapter..but I couldn't cuz I had to explain stuff a little more. I promise the next chapter will be Terri's Plan! Review!  
  
~check out what I added!~  
  
Trunks pops out of the fic again and gives me the thumbs up sign. "Whoo hoo! So far,so good. I'm still with Panny."  
  
I smile. "Yup. But watch out in the next chapter.."  
  
Trunks pauses. "Why?"  
  
"Terri's back and she's gonna do something which isn't very nice.."  
  
"Oh NO! I hate her,I hate her,I hate her!!!" He frowns and pops back into the fic. 


	10. Terri Gets Even

We Meet Again  
A/N: Terri's Evil plan! I totally despise her,don't you? -_- Know what happened a couple days ago? We had a new girl in our class. Her name? Yup,you guessed it! Terri! (LOL) She's not the nicest person in the world either.=P  
------  
Chapter 10: Terri Gets Even  
------  
  
~1 week later~  
  
Trunks was now busier than ever,working at Capsule Corps. In fact,he was so busy that he had temporarily forgotten about all that had happened last week. Especially Terri's threat.  
  
"Mr Briefs,you have a call. Mr Briefs,you have a call." The intercom boomed.  
  
"Damn it..if it's Terri again,I swear I'll kill her.." he muttered as he picked up the extension.  
  
"Hello,Capsule Corps. Trunks Briefs speaking."  
  
There was giggling on the other end. "You sound very formal. Wish you were that polite around me too!"  
  
Trunks recognized the voice immediately and grinned with pleasure. "Pan chan!"  
  
"Yup. So what were you doing?"  
  
"Work," he said lamely,"Paperwork. Glad you called,actually."  
  
"Hmm? I thought I might call and rescue you from the endless road of working."  
  
He laughed. "I know. Were you bored at home?"  
  
"You bet. With you and Bra at work I feel like I need to get out more."  
  
"Well, why don't you find a part time job for yourself? The pay would be good,and you wouldn't be bored at home either."  
  
"Ohh..Trunks! You just gave me a brilliant idea! A part time job would be great!"  
  
He smiled to himself. He loved to hear Pan's bubbly voice when she got all excited about something. "You're welcome! Know what you want to do?"  
  
Pause. "Umm..not really. Actually,I have no idea."  
  
Trunks laughed. "You could work in a grocery store."  
  
"Are you nuts? No way!"  
  
"Mr Briefs,would you please get off the phone? There is much work to be done." His secretary,Stacey,tapped him on his shoulder slightly.  
  
"Oh,I'm sorry,Stace! Pan,listen,I gotta go work now. I'll talk to you when I get home,okay?"  
  
"Stace? Who exactly are you talking to?" she questioned suspiciously.  
  
"My secretary! Stacey!" He practically yelled.  
  
"Ok,ok. Calm down,Trunks. I'll see you later,then. Bye."  
  
"Bye." he said softly,hanging up the phone.  
------  
  
Pan hung up the phone sighing. She didn't feel like getting a part time job anymore. *I probably could though,* she mused,"And Mom would let me..but I don't know..*  
  
"Pan! Pan,we're home!" Gohan and Videl called from the bottom of the stairway.  
  
"Hey Mom,Dad. I just got off the phone with Trunks."  
  
Videl smiled at her daughter affectionately. "I hope things work out between you and Trunks,Panny."  
  
"So do I, Mom," she sighed warily,"So do I."  
------  
Terri smiled and waved to her longtime friend Amanda Perkins as she crossed the street.  
  
"Hey,Amanda! What's up?"  
  
Amanda flashed her a grin. "Hey,Terri. Haven't seen you around for a while. How's everything with Trunks?"  
  
Terri's smile instantly became a frown. "Not too good. He's still hanging around that kid Pan way too much."  
  
"Oh..I see. Did you um,DO anything to get him back yet?" Amanda spoke meaningfully.  
  
Terri grinned matter-of-factly. "As a matter of fact...I have." she said slyly.  
  
Amanda's mouth dropped open in surprise. "You serious? I mean,you cheated on him?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"So...you mean,you're pregnant?!"  
  
Terri nodded once again. "I'm not absolutely positive yet,though. But I think so."  
  
"Gosh. If I were you,I wouldn't do something so drastic."  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do! The sooner I get Trunks,the better."  
  
Amanda raised an eyebrow. "I'm not telling you to do anything. I just thought..well,if you think Trunks'll get back with you again-"  
  
Terri cut her off,smirking. "I don't THINK so,Amanda. I know so."  
------  
Videl dialed Bulma's number,tapping her foot impatiently.   
  
"Hello? Bra? Is Bulma there?"  
  
"Hi Videl. Yup..Mom's in the kitchen..I'll go get her. Hold on."   
  
"Hi Videl. What's up?" Bulma chirped on the other end.  
  
"Not much. Bulma,I just called to tell you that tomorrow is my annerversary. I hope you'll come."  
  
"Of course I will. I'll see you later,then."  
  
"Bye."  
-----  
  
"Happy Annerversary,Mom!" Pan hugged her parents happily. She looked around at all the smiling faces surrounding her and remembered her own birthday,which was not so long ago. Grandpa Goku and Vegeta still weren't with them,and never would be for that matter,but Trunks,Bra,and Bulma were,though,and that's what mattered most.  
She watched as her parents cut the beautiful cake and sighed with pleasure. After a while,the excitement seemed to slow down,and Trunks approached her quietly.  
  
"Hey Pan,want to take a walk outside for awhile?"  
  
"Sure." She grabbed her jacket and headed outside with him.  
  
Once they were outside,Trunks breathed a sigh of relief. "I hate crowds."  
  
Pan laughed. "I know."  
  
He put an arm around her and smiled. "Did I tell you how great you look?"  
  
"Only about 5 times." she commented as she burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey,is that..Terri over there?" Trunks pointed to a black figure,jogging towards them.  
  
"That's her all right. I can never forget her-"  
  
"Trunks!" Terri panted as she neared them,"You're with HER again."   
  
"She's my girlfriend,Terri! What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I'm here to give you one last chance to get together with me-before you're forced to."  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "And what is that supposed to mean? I'll never get back with you,Terri,I've told you that!"  
  
"Oh? We'll just see about that," Terri smirked,"Because...I'm pregnant."  
--------  
A/N: I know,you're all probably ready to kill me out there! But Trunks does NOT get with Terri in this fic! It's T/P after all.=P  
  
Next Chapter: Uh,oh. Trunks is in trouble now! What's he gonna do?! 


	11. Heartbroken

We Meet Again  
  
A/N: Okay. I'm getting a bit angry with some people who claim I'm stealing FayeValentine00's fic. I'm not,okay?! I've read her fic,and it's awesome,but things are going to go different in my fic!! Just watch. (And if you think that Trunks is gonna get with Terri,you're wrong.)  
So please don't say that. It really gets on my nerves. Thanks! ^_^  
------  
Chapter 11: Heartbroken  
------  
Pan stared at Terri,a mixture of sadness,anger,and fear crossing her face. "You..You can't be serious. You're lying!"  
  
"Oh?" Terri patted her round stomach with satisfaction,"You want to see my test results or something?" (A/N: I have no idea what they call that test thingie..whatever.)  
  
Something in Terri's voice told Pan she was not lying. "You bitch!!"   
  
Trunks watched Pan sadly. He had hoped nothing would come between them,but this..he felt as if he could never forgive himself. "Pan.....I..I'm sorry. You'll never forgive me,I know-"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Terri can't be pregnant! She can't!" Pan yelled almost insanely.  
  
"I'm sorry. Maybe we just weren't meant to be." Trunks shut his eyes and took a painful breath. It had taken him alot to say that.  
  
"What?! Does this mean you...you're marrying Terri now?!" Pan stared at him in shock.  
  
"Pan chan,listen to me. I will love YOU until the day I die..but..if Terri's pregant with my child..I can't just abandon her and marry you instead."  
  
"What?!" Pan was nearly hysterical,"I hate you! Get lost! Go marry her,and see if I care!"  
  
"Panny,please-"  
  
"I don't want to listen. After all I went through for you..this is what you give me? Go to hell!"  
  
At all this,Terri hadn't said a word. She just smiled so widely as if she had just won the lottery or something. "I've waited for this day for a long time,Trunks. We can finally be together." Terri shot Pan a triumphant look.  
  
"Oh shit..I was so stupid to ever love you..damn! Go marry her,Trunks. I never want to see you again." Pan pushed away Trunks' soothing hand and gave Terri one last glare before turning and running all the way home.  
-------  
"What is it,Pan? What's wrong?" Videl and Gohan went after Pan as she ran to her room,concerned.  
  
"It's over Mom." Pan whispered.  
  
"What? What's over?" Videl gave her a confused look.  
  
"Terri's pregnant,Mom. Trunks is going to do the 'honorable' thing and marry her." The last words out of her mouth sent her to tears.  
  
"Oh,honey.." Videl hugged Pan tightly.  
  
"He did it out of Saiyan pride,huh? I'm usually with that stuff too..but in this case..I wish Vegeta had never taught him anything about that." Gohan sighed.  
  
"I don't care. If he doesn't want to marry me,fine." Pan blinked repeatedly,trying not to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry,Pan. But maybe Bulma could stop him-"  
  
"No! I don't want to force him to do anything. Just forget it." Pan rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
  
"All right,honey. Go to sleep,we'll talk about this in the morning." Videl gave Pan a kiss on her forehead and turned off the lights.  
-----  
Terri smiled as she kissed Trunks' cheek. "I'm sorry about that poor girl,Trunks..I probably broke her heart,didn't I?" She smiled sweetly,but there was a trace of bitterness in her voice.  
  
Trunks turned his head,refusing to meet Terri's gaze. "I want to be left alone for awhile,Terri. Please."  
  
"No problem." Terri gave him one last kiss and disappeared inside the hotel.  
  
*I made the right choice....right?* Trunks asked himself. But something in his heart told him he hadn't.  
-----  
A/N: Oh NO! What's going on here? Trunks will end up with Pan,I can assure you about that.=P But things take a twist after Pan..um..you'll see.^=^Review!!!  
  
Next Chapter: Gohan,Videl,and Pan decide to move to another place because Pan's taking it hard on herself. Trunks has wedding planning to do..What's gonna happen?!?!  
  
~Check out what I added..again!~  
  
Trunks pops out and yells in fury. "Hey!!! I don't wanna marry Terri!"  
  
"I know..but you'll get Pan in the end. I promise!"  
  
Trunks pauses and nods slightly. "Fine,fine.." He pops back in the fic. 


	12. Leaving

We Meet Again  
A/N: Here's where things begin to get a bit twisted. =P Read..you'll see..  
--------  
Chapter 12: Leaving  
--------  
~The next morning~  
  
Videl knocked on the door to Pan's room quietly. "Come in."  
  
"Panny..You just haven't been yourself after Trunks...well.." Videl's voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh,Mom,I'm fine..really." Pan forced a smile.  
  
"No you're not. You're taking it hard on yourself. Look,Pan..your father and I decided that if you agree,we should move."  
  
Pan's head shot up. "Move? But..we've lived here since..forever."  
  
"I know,sweetie. We would only do it for you..If you would like to."  
  
Pan thought about this for awhile. *Running away from my troubles?* she thought and shook her head. *I'm not running away from anything. Actually,moving could solve all my problems..* Before she could say anything,however,a panic stricken Bra burst through the door.  
  
"Pan?! What's going on? Terri's pregnant?! He's marrying her?! What's going on?!" she blurted out.  
  
"Bra! Where's Bulm-" she broke off as a shocked Bulma came through her door,"Oh."  
  
"Let me explain. Terri's pregnant. Trunks did the honorable thing and is going to marry her." Videl helpfully added.  
  
"No way!" Bra gasped and stood up in an attempt to go knock some sense into her brother.  
  
"No! Sit down!" Pan commanded. Bra obediently sat back down.  
  
"I'm against this Saiyan pride stuff. He should be able to marry the woman he loves..not Terri!" Bulma choked out.  
  
"He's made up his mind." Pan said flatly.  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Bra spoke up,"You two will be together. Count on it."  
  
"Oh,Bra...we're moving away." Pan whispered.  
  
Bra's eyes widened. "What?! You can't!"  
  
"We have to,Bra. It's the best thing for all of us."  
  
"You're running away from your troubles,Pan." Bra shook her head and sighed. "When we were young..you always used to tell me to face my fears. You're afraid now. Face your fears,Pan."  
  
Pan felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I can't. I'm sorry,I.."   
  
Bra shut her eyes and sighed. "Oh Dende. You can make your own choices,Pan. Just remember one thing,though. I'm going to make it my business that Trunks and Terri don't get married. He's my brother,after all. I can't let him marry a fool." an impish grin began to form on the corners of her mouth.   
  
Bulma smiled and shook her head. "So,Videl,when are you guys planning on moving?"  
  
"As soon as possible. If that means a week,then so be it. We want the best for our Panny."  
  
Pan took a good look at all of them. At her best friend,Bra. Trunks was really her best friend,but right now she wasn't sure if he meant anything to her at all. "I'll miss you guys so much."  
  
"You think we won't?" Bra raised an eyebrow. "But I'll visit you every so often. And I just might bring a certain someone with me.." Bra winked and ran as Pan chased her around the entire room.  
  
~2 weeks later~  
  
Terri changed into her red silk nightgown and crawled into bed beside Trunks. "Honey...don't you think we should be planning our wedding by now?"  
  
Trunks took his shirt off,leaving his undershirt on and yawned. "Huh? Oh...our wedding. I don't know,Terri. I'm just not ready for this stuff yet."  
  
Terri grinned devilishly. "Oh Trunks..You live with me. You even sleep with me. Now how about we take it one step further.." Terri moved closer to him,inches away from his face.  
  
"Terri!" Trunks sprang out of bed as if a snake bit him. "For Kami's sake. You're pregnant! The only reason I sleep here is because I have no other place to go,and anyway,you're my fiancee."  
  
"True." Terri ran her hand through his silky purple hair,"But you didn't answer my question. We should get married,Trunks. What will people think when they find out you live, and even sleep, with me and you're unmarried? Especially the press. It'll be everywhere...Trunks Briefs manager of Capsule Corps,unmarried,lives with a pregnant woman against his mother's wishes?"  
  
Trunks sighed. "You have a point there. I guess we shouls start planning the wedding." He held his head in his hands. *I had always hoped to share this talk with Pan..not Terri..oh Dende..*  
  
"What's wrong? Thinking about Pan again?" Terri asked,annoyed.  
  
"Yes. I didn't want to marry you,and you know it. I'm only doing it out of my pride,because that's what my father would have wanted me to do."  
  
Terri didn't seem to hear. She just sighed dreamily as she turned off the lights,and Trunks heard her say,"Terri Briefs. I like the sound of it."  
----------  
Gohan checked one last time,just to be sure that they had packed up all of their things. They had planned to take the train to Westport,which was the city they were moving to,since there was no way Gohan could fly and carry their things,not to mention Videl.  
  
"Okay,honey. We're all set. The train leaves in 10 minutes so we should be leaving now."  
  
Pan fought the urge to call Trunks and at least tell him goodbye. He had no idea Pan was moving at all. "Um,you guys go ahead..I'll be right out. I just wanted to tell Bra goodbye."  
  
Videl nodded and she and Gohan went outside. Pan dialed the number of Capsule Corps,hoping Trunks wouldn't pick up.  
  
"Hello,Capsule Corps. Trunks Briefs speaking,how may I direct your call?"  
  
Pan swallowed hard. It had been while since she had heard Trunks' voice...summoning up her energy,she spoke quietly. "Is Bra there?"  
  
Trunks recongnized her voice immediately and spoke,astonished. "Panny?"  
  
"Is Bra there?" she repeated.  
  
"Sweet Dende,Pan chan! I haven't heard from you in ages! What's going on? What's-"  
  
"Trunks,I asked if Bra was there."  
  
There was deep sighing on the other end. "One moment. I'll go get her."  
  
Pan closed her eyes,it hurt so much just to hear him speak. A moment later,Bra came back on the phone.  
  
"Hey,Pan!"  
  
"Hey Bra. Trunks picked up the phone."  
  
"I know." Bra giggled,"So what's up?"  
  
"I just called to tell you I'm leaving for Westport right now. We're travelling by train."  
  
Bra fell silent. "Good bye,Pan. I'll miss you."  
  
"Bye Bra. I'll miss you too."   
  
Bra hung up the phone,an idea beginning to form in her head. She would have to react quickly though,since there wasn't much time left.  
  
"Trunks! Pan's moving away to Westport."  
  
Trunks' head shot up. "What?! When?"  
  
"Right now. You have to go see her,Trunks,please. Hurry up,go!"  
  
Trunks nodded as he grabbed his jacket and sped out the door. "Tell everyone I'll be right back," he called over his shoulder. He knew he had no time to lose.  
-------  
  
"A Train,boarding now. A Train boarding now."  
  
Pan looked up. "That's us. Let's go." Gohan,Videl,and Pan climbed on,but just as the train began to move Pan was sure she had seen a trace of purple hair that was unmistakable.  
  
"Pan! Pan!" Now that Pan looked closely,her eyes widened,as she saw Trunks running towards her train.  
  
He reached out and tried to touch her hand but it was too late. The train had already begun to move,and sped up entirely. Trunks watched,an empy feeling in the pit of his stomach growing as he watched Pan's face until he could see her no more.  
-------  
  
A/N: Poor Panny has left...Terri is getting anxious to get married...and where exactly is the baby's real father?  
  
Next Chapter: Trunks gets married! It's a sad day...and you'll never believe what's going to happen.=P 


	13. The Wedding

We Meet Again  
A/N: The saddest wedding ever! =( Terri and Trunks..yuck..And anyway,Terri is only 2 months pregnant. Trunks can't tell the baby isn't his..yet...since it's really young right now. But he will find out...  
--------  
Chapter 13: The Wedding  
-------  
Tears of love and hope sprang into Pan's eyes. "He came. Bra must have told him.." she muttered to herself.  
  
Videl looked surprised at this,too. "He still cares about you,dear..It's not his fault Terri's pregnant."  
  
"Oh? Who got her pregnant in the first place?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"That's what I don't understand either. If he loved YOU,then why get Terri pregnant? And when would he have had the chance to?" Videl shook her head,"It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"He probably lied when he said Terri and him slept in two different beds. Remember the night he left and stayed at Terri's hotel instead? That would have been a perfect chance." said Pan bitterly.  
  
"I don't know...Trunks just isn't that type of boy. He's your best friend,Pan. Would he do something like that?" Gohan looked at Pan expectantly.  
  
If there was one thing in the world Pan was sure about,it was that Trunks never lied. Ever. Part of a Saiyan's pride was to never lie,cheat,or decieve,and those were things Trunks would never do. "Well,no." Pan admitted,"Unless....No,that's impossible."  
  
"What? What's impossible?" Videl prodded.  
  
"Unless Terri cheated on him." Pan's voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Videl's eyes widened. "You're right! Why didn't we think of it before?"  
  
"It has crossed my mind several times," Pan admitted,"But Trunks would know whether or not he ever did anything with her. And besides,we would have seen the real father by now."  
  
"That's odd too. But maybe Trunks did do something with her...but not to get her pregnant. I'm thinking that he thinks he's made her pregnant,but he really hasn't."  
  
"There are so many possibilities!" Pan threw her hands up in exasperation. "But which one is the truth?"  
---------  
  
Trunks gazed after the departing train with sadness. "Panny.." he whispered softly. He suddenly looked up,embaressed. People were beginning to stare at him. He quickly turned around,pushed open the exit,and left.  
  
Back at the hotel,Terri greeted him cheerfully. "Darling...what's the matter?" she droned.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you." He shot back coldly.  
  
Terri was taken aback. "What is it,my love? It's me isn't it? I'm too overprotective? That's it right?" She sighed tragically. "My darling doesn't love me!" she moaned.  
  
Trunks sighed,and immediately looked apologetic. "I'm sorry,Terri. It's nothing about you,I promise! I guess I was just upset because Pan left.."  
  
"She did?" Terri seemed overjoyed.  
  
"Yes," Trunks looked at her strangely,"Don't be so happy about it."  
  
Terri immediately changed the look on her face from happiness to pure sadness. "I don't know what came over me,love. I'm sorry." She put her arms around him and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Trunks tried to push her away,but he felt himself falling for her. Trying to shake off the feeling of guilt,he kissed her back. "So what do you want to do today?" questioned Terri,a mischevious gleam in her eyes.  
  
*What the hell is wrong with me? I love Pan,not Terri! I don't love Terri..I don't..* He thought repeatedly. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Just this." She winked as she began to unbutton her blouse.   
  
"What the hell,Terri! Stop!" he yelled fiercely. Surprised,Terri stopped. "We'll be married soon,Trunks. We're supposed to do this stuff,love." she cooed.  
  
"Terri,please! You're pregnant as it is!"  
  
"I know. I just wanted to play with you a bit." she said innocently.  
  
Trunks shook his head in frustration. "When will you understand,Terri?!"  
  
"Let's get married." said Terri suddenly,not seeming to hear him.  
  
"I've TOLD you-"  
  
"No. I mean it. I want to be married,Trunks! Don't you want me to be your wife?" Her eyes looked pleading.  
  
He sighed. "Maybe I should consider it...it's been awhile now."  
  
She nodded happily and thought,*Then he'll be mine forever. No one can take him away,especially not Pan. All that money,all the fame..it'll be mine!* "That's right,it has. So what do you say?"  
  
He dropped his head in defeat. "All right. Start making calls,Terri. It's going to be a long week."  
--------  
"What? I will NOT,and I repeat,NOT come to your stupid wedding!" Bra yelled at the phone.  
  
"Come on,Bra...your own brother? You've go to-"  
  
"I refuse! Pan is the one you should be marrying!"  
  
"Bra,what's going on? What's all the noise about?" Bulma called from the doorway.  
  
"Hold on." Bra covered the phone with the palm of her hand,"It's Trunks. He's inviting us to his wedding!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let me talk to him." Bulma took the phone as Bra handed it to her,"Hello?"  
  
"Mom! Please,look,you've got to come! Try to understand!"  
  
"Honey,look. If you were marrying Pan,I would gladly come. But Terri...No way."  
  
"Mom,please. Terri's parents will be there,and what are they going to think when they see-"  
  
"I could care less what they would think! You're on your own,dear. I'm sorry." said Bulma,hanging up the phone.  
  
"It hurts so much....My son is marrying someone against my wishes." Bulma cried softly.  
  
Bra went to her mother's side and hugged her tightly. "It hurts me too,Mom. It hurts me too."  
--------  
  
"What do you mean you're not going to come?!" Trunks yelled at the phone in his hand angrily.  
  
"I mean I'm not going to come." said Krillin matter of factly,"Eighteen and I met her once,and all I can say is...good luck."  
  
"Come ON,Krillin! Mom and Bra aren't coming either!"  
  
"They shouldn't come. You should be marrying Pan,Trunks. I'm sorry,I just can't."  
  
"Goten's the only one left," He sighed,"It's useless to even invite Gohan and Videl,much less Pan. I know for a fact they won't come."  
  
"You can count Goten out too. I know that Bra talked to him about it,and he doesn't want to be there,either." Krillin declared.  
  
"Damn. Okay,Krillin,I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye,Trunks. And good luck."  
  
"Thanks," he muttered as he hung up the phone,"I'm going to need it."  
---------  
  
~1 month later~  
  
Terri was now 1 month and two weeks pregnant,and her stomach was beginning to get round. She smiled to herself as she was helped into her wedding dress by her mother.  
  
"It's the big day,honey. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yup," Terri nodded,"I've waited a long time for this."  
  
Terri grinned brightly as she walked down the aisle and stood next to Trunks. She beamed at him,but he only gave her a half smile.  
  
"Do you,Trunks Briefs,take Terri Elizabeth Mahoney to be your lawful wedded wife?" the minister asked.  
  
He sighed deeply. "I do."  
  
The minister nodded and then asked Terri a similar question. When all the vows were made,the minister said,"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Trunks kissed Terri on her lips briefly,and focused his attention on Mr and Mrs Mahoney,who had come over to congratulate them.  
  
"Where is your mother,Trunks? And your sister? What about the rest of your family and friends?" Mr Mahoney looked at Trunks expectantly.  
  
"I-I...uhh..." Trunks blushed bright red. "They couldn't come."  
  
Mrs Mahoney raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically. "That's odd. But oh well," she pasted a smile on her face as she looked at her daughter,"I guess it doesn't matter as long as you two are happy."  
  
When Trunks didn't respond,the Mahoneys stared at him. "You ARE happy,aren't you?"  
  
Trunks tried to control his tears. "Oh Yeah...I'm happy...I've never been so happy in my life."  
---------------  
A/N: A very sad day.....but watch what's gonna happen...  
  
Next Chapter: Terri's ready to deliver her baby....and some VERY surprising stuff happens,including the baby's real father...and when will poor Pan find out her love has betrayed her? 


	14. Pregnancy Troubles

We Meet Again  
A/N: 100 reviews!! Yay! ^_^ Do you guys want me to do review specials? You know...an extra chapter with Terri bashing! Terri's evil. So do you want one? I'm leaving it up to you guys. Want it or not?=P  
--------  
Chapter 14: Pregnancy Troubles  
--------  
  
Pan stared at the old house with distaste. "We're going to live HERE?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yes. It was the best we could get on such short notice."  
  
Pan sighed. *Well,maybe it's better on the inside than it is on the outside.* She hastily took a step inside her new house. The stairs creaked with every step she took. The wallpaper was peeling,and the entire house had a faint smell of sewage water.  
  
"Oh,yuck! Do you smell that,mom?"  
  
Videl sniffed the air cautiously. "I sure do."  
  
"I really don't like this place." Pan frowned.  
  
"It takes time,honey. We'll fix up this place and it'll look as good as new!" said Gohan cheerfully.  
  
"Somehow,I don't believe you,Dad." Pan grumbled,thinking of her cozy home back in Satan City.  
  
*Beep! Beep! Beep!*  
  
Gohan picked up his cell phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey,Bro,it's Goten."  
  
"Hey Goten!"  
  
"Are you at the new place yet?"  
  
"Sure am."  
  
"Well? Do you like it?"  
  
"I...ah...Yes,yes I do."  
  
Goten laughed. "Why don't I believe you? Hey,is Pan there? I need to tell her something important."  
  
"Is everything all right?" Gohan looked concerned.  
  
"Yeah. Just give it to Pan."  
  
Gohan handed Pan the phone. "It's Goten," he whispered,"He says it's important."  
  
"Hi Uncle Goten."  
  
"Hey,Panny! Like the new place?"  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "It's....interesting."  
  
Goten laughed. "Hey,Pan,listen....I've got to tell you something." He paused.  
  
"Go on. What is it?"  
  
"Um...Listen to me,Pan...Yesterday Trunks was married."  
  
Pan nearly dropped the phone in shock. "What?!"  
  
"Now,calm down,Panny. He was married to Terri..."  
  
"Shit! Did you guys go?"  
  
"Nope. No one went."  
  
"Sweet Dende. How could he DO this?!"  
  
"I don't know,Pan. I'm really sorry. Listen,I gotta go,I'll talk to you later okay?"  
  
"Wait! How come Bra didn't call me?"  
  
"She's right here. Wanna talk to her?"  
  
"Yes. Give it to her."  
  
A few seconds later,Bra's voice came on the phone. "I'm so sorry,Pan."  
  
Pan sighed. "Why,Bra? I don't understand him at all!"  
  
"Neither do I. And he's my brother. I feel like a fool...I let you down,didn't I?"  
  
"No,no...It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. By the way....what are you doing at Uncle Goten's anyway?" said Pan slyly.  
  
On the other end,Bra blushed bright red. "I...um,he was helping me with some of my homework. I didn't understand it."  
  
"Don't you lie to me,Bra Briefs! I know you too well,and you would never,ever-"  
  
"Oh,all right! He wasn't helping me with homework,okay?"  
  
"So are you pregnant?"  
  
"Sweet Dende! What the hell?!"  
  
Pan burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding. But seriously,did you um..."  
  
"That's none of your business! We have to go now,okay? Bye!"  
  
Pan giggled. "Oh,all right. But promise me something,Bra. I'm serious."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you dare give Trunks my number. Please. Ok?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good. Bye."  
  
As she hung up the phone,an awful feeling of lonliness hit her. "Trunks is married...Terri's his now.."  
  
"What?! Trunks married Terri?" Videl shook her head.  
  
Pan nodded and sighed. "I'll explain.." She had a feeling it would be a long afternoon.  
-------  
Trunks took off his tie as he stretched out on the couch of their hotel room. Terri and him were not supposed to go to their honeymoon,until after the baby's birth,since Terri was in her delicate condition right now.  
  
"We're finally married,huh Trunks?" Terri's eyes gleamed with happiness.  
  
"Yeah." Trunks stared out the window.  
  
"Did you see CNN? They were showing a video of our entire wedding!"  
  
"They were showing it only on every other channel."  
  
Terri frowned. "Now what's eating you? Missing that kid Pan again,I suppose?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I miss her like anything."   
  
"Well,get over it already! Geez. She's only a friend. Or am I wrong?" she winked,"But I don't care anymore. We're married! All the money-" she covered her mouth with the palm of her hand,"Oops."  
  
Trunks couldn't take it anymore. "You married me because of my money?! And because of all the fame you'd get,right? Bitch!"  
  
Terri gasped. "What's wrong with you? I just said that by accident. And don't curse at me! Some father you'll make!"  
  
Her words stung Trunks. *I don't have anyone anymore. She's all I've got. If I leave her now...* "I'm sorry,Terri."  
  
She smiled widely. "That's good. I'm sorry,too,then. Who ever heard of a newly wedded couple arguing?"  
  
Trunks laughed. "There's a first time for everything,Terri. There's a first time for everything."  
-----  
~8 months later~  
  
Terri was now a full 9 months pregnant,and the baby was due at any time. Trunks had even taken a few days off from work,in case Terri had to go to the hospital and he might not be home.  
  
"Trunks!" Terri yelled suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" He ran downstairs,concerned.  
  
"I'm ready." Terri moaned.  
  
Trunks gasped. Wasting no time,he scooped her into his arms and flew to the hospital.  
  
Terri was admitted into St Joseph Medical Hospital right away. Trunks paced back and forth,praying to Kami that everything would be all right.  
  
An hour later,the surgeon burst out of the door,and Trunks relaxed. But when he suddenly yelled,"Mr Briefs!" Trunks ran over,panic stricken.  
  
"What? Terri's okay,isn't she? And the baby?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Mr Briefs,your wife is in a critical condition right now. I'm afraid we can only save one person's life--Your wife's,or the baby's."  
--------  
A/N: What's Trunks gonna do?! Will he save Terri? Or the baby?!  
  
Next Chapter: Trunks' descion! And meet the baby's real father! 


	15. Trunks' Desicion

We Meet Again  
A/N: Okay! If you are a Terri fan,(*gag*),then please do not read this chapter! But if you totally hate Terri,and think Trunks should be with Pan,then I'm sure you'll love this chappy!^_^  
-----------  
Chapter 15: Trunks' Descion  
-----------  
Trunks stood numbly. His head spun,and he thought he might faint. The surgeon looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry,but we really have to hurry otherwise we can't save either one!"  
  
"Good Kami! I-I don't know!"  
  
"Please hurry,Mr Briefs,there's not much time left."  
  
Trunks wiped his tears from his face and took a deep breath. *The baby? Terri? Oh Dende,why me?* "Save the baby,doctor. Please."  
  
The surgeon nodded,and patted his back. "You'll be able to see your wife for a few mintutes before she..." his voice trailed off as he ran back into the operating room.  
  
Trunks cried painfully,and didn't seem to notice the comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up suddenly,surprised to see a tall,muscular man with blond hair and green eyes. "Um..hello,who are you?"  
  
The man smiled at him comfortingly,revealing a dimple in his left cheek. "You're Trunks Briefs,am I right? And that in there is Terri."  
  
Trunks wasn't surprised,because they had been on the news alot recently,especially since the wedding. But what troubled him though,was that the man hadn't answered his question. He could be a stalker,for all he knew. "That's right. But who are you?"  
  
The man sighed. "My name is Jeffrey Delmont. You don't know me...but there's something I've got to tell you,Trunks."  
  
Trunks paused. "What?"  
  
"Trunks...I know this probably isn't the best time to tell you this,but..that baby is not really yours."  
  
Trunks gaped at Jeffrey in horror. "What are you saying?!"  
  
Jeffrey hung his head. "That's right,Trunks,I am the baby's real father."  
  
Trunks frowned. "And why should I believe you?"  
  
"Maybe you'll believe me after this." He motioned with his hand,"Amanda!"  
  
Trunks stared as Amanda came out and dropped her head in shame. He knew Amanda pretty well,since she was Terri's best friend.  
  
"I-I,I'm sorry Trunks..I should have told you sooner,but I guess I never had the nerve to!" Amanda burst into tears.  
  
"What?" Trunks' head spun,and suddenly the surgeon came back out. The surgeon motioned for him to come,and Trunks left with him,saying,"I promise we'll discuss this after I get back. But as for now,I've got to see Terri one last time...and meet my new baby."  
------------  
The doctor held up the tiny infant,smiling. "It's a girl,Mr Briefs. Congratulations!"  
  
Trunks forced himself to smile,but images of Terri kept coming in his head. "She's beautiful..but Doc,I've got to see my wife!"  
  
"Of course." The doctor led him to a room where Terri lay,dying. "I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"Terri." Trunks wiped his tears as he held her hand.  
  
"Trunks..why did you do this to me? It's all your fault!" she cried.  
  
"What are you talking about? That I shouldn't have saved our child?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. Hell to that baby. But it's too late now..It's over.." she whispered.  
  
"Oh,Terri," Trunks decided to let her rudeness pass. "I'm sorry."  
  
Terri suddenly grabbed Trunks' hand. "I'm dying now,but before I go..I just want to tell you something,so it won't haunt me forever."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Trunks," she choked out,"You're not the baby's real father. I'm sorry."  
  
"What!" he looked up in alarm.  
  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me,Trunks,forgive me...." Her eyes closed as she fell into eternal sleep.  
  
"Terri! NO! Come back...no.." He cried softly into the night.  
----------  
"Ok,explain everything,Amanda...and Jeffrey." Trunks spoke while he drove.  
  
Amanda took a deep breath. "When Terri told me that she had cheated on you...It was too much for me to bear. I knew I had to tell someone,but I didn't have the nerve to tell you. I decided then that I would begin searching for the real father," she glanced at Jeffrey and continued,"I've been searching for him the nine months that Terri was pregnant. Eventually,I found him,and spilled the beans. By that time,we realized Terri was ready to deliver the baby,so we had to rush and find you...and you know the rest."  
  
Trunks was shocked. "I'm so surprised..I never knew Terri would go this far.."  
  
Jeffrey cuddled the sleeping baby in his arms. "What did you name her,anyway?"  
  
Trunks paused and looked at Jeffrey in his rearview mirror. "How about Janine?"  
  
Jeffrey grinned,showing his dimples. "Janine. I like it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Um,if you guys don't mind me asking.." Amanda began,"Who exactly keeps Janine?"  
  
Trunks glanced at Jeffrey. "Well,I was hoping I could keep her...I've grown fond of her already. It would hurt me alot to see her being-"  
  
Jeffrey cut him off. "No need to worry,Trunks. I was sort of hoping you'd say that because...well,I guess I'm just not ready to be a father yet,no matter how adorable she is." he smiled.  
  
Amanda smiled with pleasure. "Now that that's cleared up...there's something else I really wanted to discuss with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trunks...Janine should have a mother. And I-we," she corrected herself,"Think you should give Pan another chance."  
  
"You two know about Pan? Wow,you sure do know alot about me!" Trunks ran a hand through his purpule hair.  
  
Jeff smiled again,but then his face turned serious. "Really,Trunks. Give your relationship another shot."  
  
Trunks sighed. "Me? I'm more than willing to. But I really don't think Pan is...plus,I don't even know where she is at the moment or her telephone number."  
  
Amanda shook her head and glared at him. "You should have at least kept in touch!"  
  
"I know,I know...but Terri just made me so busy.."  
  
"That's not a good excuse. But anyhow,do you think your sister might know?"  
  
His eyes twinkled with happiness. "Of course! She's Pan's best friend too. Why wouldn't she know?"  
  
"It's settled,then. Tomorrow we go see Bra."  
  
Trunks blinked. "We?"  
  
Amanda nodded and gave him a look that said 'duh'. "Me,you,Jeffrey,and Janine!"  
  
Trunks grinned. "Wow,you guys..thanks alot!"  
  
"Don't you worry,Trunks," Amanda replied,"Because your troubles are finally over."  
---------  
A/N: Trunks' troubles are over? No way! True,Terri is gone..YAY!..but the search for Pan is only beginning. Will Bra tell them after she has been sworn to secrecy? I think not. And what will Pan think when she finds out Terri's gone? Is she still willing to give Trunks another chance?...even after Janine? 


	16. The Search Begins

We Meet Again  
A/N: I know,I haven't updated in a while...but I was busy! My uncle was over from Chicago and all..I wasn't online for a week! And,i've been trying to upload for hours! Damn thing's not working!! :( Anyway,i'm back and ready to write! ^_^  
---------  
Chapter 16: The Search Begins  
---------  
  
"Get up! It's your Pan we're trying to find! I think it would help if you were awake!"  
  
Trunks woke up to the sound of someone yelling in his ear. "Shit Amanda,it's only 7 am! And anyway,how'd you get in my hotel?"  
  
Amanda frowned and looked at him crossly. "I have my ways. Now,get UP!"  
  
"Okay,okay." Trunks reluctantly got out of bed and dragged himself towards the bathroom.  
  
"We have to pick up Jeff on our way to Bra's too,ok?" she called after him.  
  
He blinked,and grinned at her. "So you call him Jeff now,hmm?"  
  
Amanda blushed furiously. "I really really don't know what Pan sees in you,whoever she is!"  
  
Trunks nodded and smirked. "I'd say you and Jeff get along REALLY well. Don't deny it!"  
  
"Get lost! You're wasting time. Now go!"  
------------  
"We're here! Out of the car,everyone." called Trunks.  
  
Amanda motioned for Trunks to go ahead of her,and Jeffrey followed. Trunks rang the doorbell,and a rather sleepy looking Bra answered the door.  
  
"Nice of you to drop by," Bra looked at her brother sarcastically. "And I see you've brung a few friends with you."  
  
"Bra,please. You're not still mad at me,are you? Are you?" When Bra refused to respond,Trunks sighed. Suddenly,Bra caught sight of baby Janine cuddled in Jeffrey's arms. "Who is that?!" cried Bra.  
  
"I guess I should explain everything...Bra,look,let's all go sit down inside and we'll talk. Okay?"  
  
Bra nodded halfheartedly. "Yeah,fine. Come on in."  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
"Dende,I don't believe it! I don't know whether to laugh or cry!" Bra held her head in her hands.  
  
"Yeah,well,there you have it. The real story of what happened." Trunks wiped a single tear that had fallen down his cheek.  
  
"And..you,you're the real father?" Bra pointed to Jeffrey.  
  
"You got it. The name's Jeffrey,but friends call me Jeff."  
  
Bra shot him a suspicious glance. "So,JEFFREY,you don't regret leaving Janine? Did you plan on getting Terri pregnant anyway?"  
  
"Um...no. Well,what I mean is,yes and no. Janine here is a cute baby and all,but let's face it. I'm just not ready to be a father yet. And,no,I didn't plan on getting Terri pregnant. It was a mistake...she practically lured me into it."  
  
Bulma,who had just joined them,stared at him. "How on earth could she lure you into having sex with her?!"  
  
Jeffrey looked down at his shoes in shame. "It's the truth. Terri was capable of doing anything she wanted,just ask Trunks!"  
  
"Well? Is he telling the truth,Trunks?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "He's right. Terri could almost murder someone and get away with it,she was that good at buttering people up."  
  
"Just like she buttered YOU up! She married you for money and fame,do you know that?" said Bra accusingly.  
  
"I do." replied Trunks softly. "I'd rather not talk about it...it least,not yet.."  
  
"And how do you fit into this whole thing? Are you Jeffrey's ex girlfriend,or what?" Bra pointed to Amanda.  
  
Amanda's cheeks burned. "No! I'm a friend of Terri's..." Realizing the wicked looks she was getting as she mentioned she was a friend of Terri's she quickly said,"I contacted Jeff in the first place! If it weren't for me,you people would have no idea Janine wasn't Trunks' baby at all!"  
  
"Oh." Bra's face immediately became softer. "So is that the entire story?"  
  
"Yes," Amanda glanced at Trunks,"But,um,Bra..we wanted to sort of ask you a...favor. You'll like it too,I'm sure!"  
  
Bra raised her eyebrows. "Yeah? What?"  
  
"Do you know where we can contact Pan?" she blurted out.  
  
Bra smiled,but her smile immediately became a frown. "I..I...n-no..."  
  
"Come on! You do know! Out with it! What's your problem,anyway? Don't you want Trunks to marry Pan?"  
  
"Of course I do! It's just that....well,I kind of know..and I don't."  
  
Amanda looked exasperated. "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
"Well,you see,I don't know Pan's number or where she lives at all."  
  
"Yeah right! You talked to Pan a while ago! Goten told me about it!" cried Trunks.  
  
"That's the problem. You see,when Goten called Pan,I was at his place and I never bothered to ask for her number. I just figured I could get it later on. Goten and I had a..argument a couple of days ago..and I just can't ask him now!"  
  
"Well,fine,I'll just call Goten,then." Trunks began to get up.  
  
"You don't understand...Goten's not here right now. He went to Atlantic City 2 days ago!"  
  
"Oh Kami...Well,maybe Chi Chi will know where we can contact him."  
  
Bra nodded thoughtfully. "You can try. Although I doubt it.."  
  
"Ok, give me the phone,sis."  
  
Bra handed her brother the phone and watched as he dialed. "Hello? Hey Chi Chi,it's Trunks."  
  
"What? Um,Terri? She's um..." Trunks paused as Bra frantically motioned for him not to tell her about anything.  
  
"...Yeah,I'm still here. She's fine. Chi Chi,do you know where we can contact Goten?" He paused again,and listened. Frowning,he spoke again. "Oh. That's ok. No,no,nothing important. That's odd..it's not like Goten to..oh. All right. Bye."  
  
"What happened?!" yelled Bra.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Chi Chi said Goten just left without telling her. She just woke up one morning and found a note telling her where he was going. No phone number,nothing."  
  
"Damn!" cried Amanda.  
  
"Now what?" asked Jeffrey.  
  
"I don't know,you guys. I'm really beginning to feel hopeless...maybe we'll never find her. Maybe we just weren't meant to be." said Trunks softly.  
-----------  
A/N: Noooo! how will they contact Pan now? Where IS she? She still doesn't have a clue about what happened! She couldn't have someone else in her life now....could she?  
  
*Ok,listen! If Janine was 8 or 10 how old would Trunks be?!?!?! I really need to know this!! Please help,you can answer by email or just leave it in your review. Thanks alot! If you wanna know my email,just look me up in the directory thing. Ja! * 


	17. Falling in Love

We Meet Again  
A/N: I don't know what to say. I am really and truly working hard on this fic,and people who leave curses and insults in their reviews for me not only get on my nerves,they get me sad. I just removed a very insulting review,and I won't say who left it,but people like that really need to get a life. And I mean it. This person accused me of stealing Faye's fic repeatedly too. I have one thing to say to that person: If you dislike my fic so much,then why the hell are you reading it?! Jeez. I was seriously thinking of not writing anymore of this fic,but decided against it Oh,and lots of thanks to juliemoonstar,Starlight,DKZ101,and illis for telling me Trunks' age if Janine was 10. I had this idea..but since Trunks would be 42,um,forget it.=P  
--------  
Chapter 17: Falling in Love  
--------  
"Oh,Trunks,don't talk like that! I'm sure everything will work out." Bra hugged her brother,completely forgetting she was supposed to be angry at him for the moment.  
  
"Um,Trunks,honey..why don't you just search for her ki?" asked Bulma patiently.  
  
"Ki?" Amanda and Jeffrey blinked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You think I haven't tried that already? It was the first thing that crossed my mind." Trunks seemed to ignore Amanda and Jeffrey's question.  
  
"And?" Bra stared at her brother expectantly.  
  
"I don't sense it,Bra! I've tried a number of times,repeatedly."  
  
"Well,keep trying. It's obvious she's trying to suppress it,but she can't keep it up for very long."  
  
"You're right. I'll keep trying,and I'll let you know if I sense anything."  
  
"Hello?! What the hell are you people talking about?!" cried Amanda.  
  
"Oh,er," Trunks mumbled,"A ki is a,um,..." he looked at Bra helplessly.  
  
"Type of food!" Bra blurted out.  
  
"What? How is eating going to help us find Pan?"  
  
Trunks burst out laughing. Bra glared daggers at her brother,and he covered his mouth to suppress his laughter. "Oh,umm..it won't! See,that's the point. I was so hungry,I kept thinking of kis instead of Pan."  
  
Jeffrey looked at him strangely. "Okaay...that's really weird."  
  
"Totally. I'll have to try a ki some day." added Amanda.  
  
At this,Trunks turned bright red with laughter. Bra,seeing that her brother would let the cat out of the bag if he kept this up,quickly said,"He has to go to the bathroom right NOW,don't you,Trunks?"  
  
"I..I..yeah," Trunks covered his mouth,and let Bra guide him to the bathroom,as Amanda and Jeffrey looked on,completely bewildered.  
  
"Is he sick or something?" asked Jeffrey with concern.  
  
"No,no! He'll be fine. Trust me." said Bulma,smiling.  
  
"Okay. If you say so." Jeffrey patted his stomach. "Man,did you make any kis today by any chance? I'm starving. I'd love to have one,if that's okay."  
  
~Back at Westport~  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Gohan looked up at his daughter,smiling. "Yes,dear?"  
  
"I'm going to the library for a while. I have to do this project for History on Queen Elizabeth."  
  
"Ok,honey. Go ahead,but make sure you're back in time for dinner!"  
  
"Don't worry,I will." Pan closed the door behind her.  
-----  
  
"L..M..N..O.." muttered Pan as she went through the stack of books across the shelves. "Where the hell is Q.."  
  
"Excuse me,young lady,but there's no need to curse. If you need help,just ask."  
  
Pan jumped as she saw the librarian standing next to her,frowning. "Oh,gosh,I'm really sorry! I had no idea I was so loud."  
  
"It's all right. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." the librarian walked away.  
  
"Hey,wait,I needed some help!" she called after her,but the librarian didn't seem to have heard her. "Damn." she muttered. She didn't feel like searching for a book on Queen Elizabeth anymore. Her project wasn't due until next week,so she had plenty of time. Pan decided to look at the newspaper,just to catch up with what was going on in the world.  
  
"Excuse me,do you keep newspapers?" she asked another librarian.  
  
"Yes,we do. They're all over there,you can get what you like." she motioned over to a corner where a newspaper rack stood.  
  
"Thanks." Pan grabbed the paper marked 'March 1st,Friday' and looked at the headline. What she saw nearly made her fall out of her chair in shock. In bold letters across the top was written,WIFE OF MILLIONARE DIES IN LABOR.  
  
Shocked,she flipped through the newspaper until she found the article she had been searching for. *This couldn't be about Trunks..right?* she asked herself as she scanned the article for any information. There was a picture of Trunks,sitting by Terri's bedside,with a little baby in his arms.  
  
"Oh Dende." she whispered. Terri died? She searched for more details on the incident,but unfortunately,it only told of Terri's death and claimed Trunks had refused to give any further information. Suddenly,Pan knew she had to see Trunks. All her anger,all her dread,seemed to have vanished.   
  
"This doesn't mean you're forgiven,Trunks Briefs." She rolled up the paper and placed it back on the rack. "But maybe I'd think of seeing you again-only to help you grieve over Terri." *He probably needs a shoulder to lean on right now,* she reasoned,*I can't say I'll forgive you,but maybe,just maybe I'll help you.* Opening the exit of the library,she hurried out.  
  
"Oof!" she cried suddenly,as she fell to the ground with a thud. "Hey,watch where you're going!" she yelled at the figure who bumped into her.  
  
"Quite sorry,miss. My apologies." A tall young man of about 20 loomed over her and smiled softly. "I should be more careful,bumping into beautiful misses such as yourself!"  
  
"Oh,um,that's okay.." Pan seemed to be at a loss for words. *He's so cute!* she thought repeatedly,staring at his soft brown eyes and short curly brown hair.  
  
The young man grinned at her,showing off a dimple in his right cheek,as he helped her up. "What's your name,miss? Mine is Chris Mcloughlin."  
  
"Pan. Son Pan. Glad to meet you...Chris. You're not from around here,are you? I've never seen you before."  
  
Chris chuckled softly. "Yep,you're right about that,Pan. Moved from England only a week ago."  
  
"Ohh..England! What's it like there?"  
  
Chris had a fond look in his eyes. "It's wonderful..simply wonderful. You see,after my mother died we had to leave our home. The pain was too much."  
  
"Just like Trunks." murmered Pan to herself.  
  
"Pardon?" Chris looked confused.  
  
"Oh,never mind,Chris. So do you like it here?"  
  
"Well,can't say I was too thrilled with it a week ago...but I must say this place sure does have alot of beautiful young women." he glanced at her meaningfully.  
  
Pan blushed furiously. *He's so charming!* she thought. "Thank you,Chris." she glanced at her watch wistfully. "I'm afraid I have to go home now. My parents wanted me home before 7:00 and it's already 7:15."  
  
"May I drive you home?"  
  
"Oh,no. I live just around the block. There's no need to,but thanks anyway."  
  
"Oh." Chris sounded disappointed. "Will I see you again,Pan?"  
  
"Sure. Here's my number." she quickly scribbled down her number,waved goodbye,and disappeared down the block.  
  
"Beautiful." whispered Chris to himself,watching her leave. "She's beautiful."  
-------  
A/N: Chris Mcloughlin! Pan's falling for him..and so is he,for that matter. Where's Trunks?! Hurry up Trunks,because it just might be too late! 


	18. Dating?

We Meet Again  
A/N: Thanks alot DR SQUEE for saying that about those no good reviewers! :) Anyway,a funny situation involving Trunks,Janine,and diapers takes place. (LOL)  
--------  
Chapter 18: Dating?  
--------  
  
*BRRRRING! BRRRING!*  
  
"Hello?" asked Pan,picking up the phone.  
  
"Um,hello,I'd like to speak with miss Son Pan please?" the caller said uncertainly.  
  
"Chris!" cried Pan in surprise. "You called!"  
  
"Oh,hello Pan. You didn't think I would forget such a beautiful face so easily,did you?" Chris replied smoothly.  
  
Pan blushed. "That's so sweet of you."  
  
"I wanted to see you again,Pan. Can we meet?"  
  
"Sure," Pan felt herself blushing again. "How about at the Orange Cafe in...let's say,an hour."  
  
"Great! I'll see you then."  
  
~An hour later~  
  
Pan opened the door of the Orange Cafe and looked around for any sign of Chris. She spotted a tall figure wearing a blue shirt and black pants. She smiled to herself as she went up to him and tapped him lightly on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey,Chris."  
  
Chris turned to her with a big grin on his face. "Why,hello again. You're exactly on time," he remarked. "Pan,I'd like you to meet some of my friends." he gestured to a couple of men sitting on tables across from theirs.  
  
"Hey,babe. I'm Jack Harrison,Chris's best buddy." A tall and well built man of 23 grinned at her as he ran a hand through his blond hair.  
  
"Jonas Carter,at your service." A young man of about 19 shook Pan's hand and kissed it.  
  
"I'm Albert Alden,Chris's good friend." A dark skinned man of 25 held out his hand to her and smiled.  
  
"And everyone,this is Pan,the girl of my dreams." Chris winked at Pan,making her blush again.  
  
"It's great to meet all of you. I've only met Chris yesterday,yet I feel as if we've known each other forever." said Pan.  
  
"I feel the same way." Chris whispered as he moved his face closer to hers.  
  
"Ok,cut it out you two! We're not here to see you do mushy stuff!" said Jack,laughing.  
  
"Oh? What about when you brung me along on that date you had with your wife? You practically made out in the resturant!" shot back Chris.  
  
Jack blushed a deep shade of red. "Damn you,man! Talking like that in front of your girl here." He looked at Pan,who seemed uncomfortable at this conversation.  
  
"All right,you guys,leave us alone now. After all,I came to spend time with her not you three!"   
  
As the three left,Chris turned to Pan shaking his head. "When will those guys learn?"  
  
Pan giggled. "They were very sweet,all of them."  
  
"As sweet as me?" Chris grinned at her.  
  
"Nope. Not even nearly as sweet as you."  
  
Chris brought his face close to hers and brushed his lips against hers. "You look gorgeous,Panny. May I call you Panny?"  
  
Pan returned the kiss as she put his arms around his neck. She suddenly remembered Trunks,who always called her Panny or Pan chan. Trying to shake off the feeling of guilt,she smiled saying,"Of course."  
  
"Good. Pan,there's something I've been meaning to ask you..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Go on. What is it?"  
  
"Are you seeing anyone? I mean,besides me,of course."  
  
Again,she tried to shake off the feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach. *I'm not seeing Trunks anymore. I WAS,but not anymore. And I don't want to.* "Uh,no. Not at all."  
  
"Great!" Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "Because I wanted to start dating you seriously."  
---------  
  
"We've got to keep trying,Trunks. Maybe Goten's back home by now." Amanda patted Trunks's hand,sighing.  
  
"He's not." Trunks replied dully.  
  
"Well,then keep searching for her ki. I'm sure you'll find her soon enough." said Amanda desperately.  
  
"There's no point anymore. You know what I sensed yesterday,Amanda?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pan's in love. I can tell because I'm her real mate."  
  
"What?! No way!"  
  
"So you see,there's just no point anymore."  
  
"Shit," cried Amanda,"That's one thing we sure didn't count on."  
  
"You're telling me. I get depressed thinking of how Janine will grow up without a mother. She's growing so quickly."  
  
"I'll take care of Janine myself. After all,i'm her grandmother,aren't I?" spoke up Bulma,standing in the door to Trunks's room.  
  
"Oh,mom,thank you so much but.....I think she really needs a mother's care." he said gently.  
  
"I know she does. But until then,I'll be with her."  
  
"Thanks alot Mom. You're the best."  
-----  
  
"Honey,are you SURE you'll be all right by yourself?" asked Bulma for the hundreth time.  
  
"Mom!" Trunks rolled his eyes,"I'm not a kid. I'll be fine!"  
  
"I hope you'll be able to take care of Janine by yourself. Usually someone's home with you like Bra or Amanda. But they're going too,and so is Jeffrey."  
  
"Have a great time at the party,Mom. I promise I'll be fine. And so will Janine." Trunks reassured her.  
  
"Well...if you say so. Take care of yourself."  
  
"Bye! Have fun!" Trunks closed the door behind him. The house suddenly seemed quiet. *Too quiet.* thought Trunks. Forgetting that Janine was sleeping upstairs,he turned on the music. Loud.  
  
"Much better!" he sighed. He grabbed a magazine and began to read. 10 minutes later,he jolted up at the sound of a baby crying. *Janine!* he thought,as he madly dashed up the stairs.  
  
Once upstairs,he realized the blaring music must have woken her up. *Damn! How stupid can I be?* he thought. "Hiya Janine! Daddy's here!" he cooed,picking her up into his arms. Janine giggled and burped loudly.  
  
"You're probably hungry,aren't you? I'll make you some of that baby mush." he ran back downstairs with Janine in his arms. Opening a jar of baby food,he fed it to her by the spoonful. 5 minutes later,Janine refused to eat anymore,and he scooped her up into his arms and patted her on the back,trying to get her to burp.  
  
Janine kicked around uncomfortably,and eventually burped,leaving a white sticky liquid on his shirt. "Dende!" Trunks cried as he settled Janine down on the floor and ran to the bathroom,madly rubbing at his shirt to get the liquid off. Trunks sighed tiredly as he returned back to the living room,only to see Janine crying again.  
  
"Now what is it?" he grumbled. *I've fed her,and she's already slept.* he thought. *What was the other thing Mom always did when she cried?* Then it hit him. "We've got to change your diaper!" *But how?* he thought with a sinking feeling in his stomach. *It can't be too hard. I'll learn.* He grabbed Janine and took her to the bathroom,and removed her diaper,holding his nose.  
  
"Ugh! It's so dirty!" he threw it in the trash and Janine gurgled happily. He took a diaper,and tried to tie it on her. He twisted the diaper this way and that,desperately trying for it to fit. But no matter how hard he tried,it wouldn't stay in one place. Finally,he grabbed a pin from his mother's drawer and just pinned it into place. "There. That'll have to do until Mom or someone can do it right."  
  
Trunks expected to hear the happy gurgling sound of Janine,but instead he heard a soft snore. "Well,what do you know. She's sleeping again."  
  
~An hour later~  
  
"Honey,was everything all-" Bulma broke off as she stared at the pinned diaper on Janine.   
  
Bra burst out laughing,followed by Amanda. "You did that? Sweet Dende!"  
  
"Not only that," Trunks replied dryly,"I fed her too. Not to mention I spent 10 minutes rubbing off a white sticky thing she threw up on me!"  
  
Bulma,Bra,and Amanda laughed harder. Jeffrey took Trunks's side and said,"Hey,how was he supposed to know how to deal with baby vomit?"  
  
The girls didn't seem to have heard. Trunks rolled his eyes and sighed saying,"Some father I'm going to be."  
-------  
A/N: NOOOO! Trunks,don't give up hope yet! Keep searching,because there's something fishy going on with Chris Mcloughlin...  
  
Next Chapter: Trunks finds Pan! The long awaited talk! How will Chris react? and how will Pan react? And what exactly is going on between Jeffrey and Amanda? And where's Goten?! 


	19. The Long Awaited Talk

We Meet Again  
  
A/N: Oh yeah,I forgot the disclaimer yet again.=P  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jeffrey,Amanda,and Chris and I guess you could use them if you wanted to..*shrugs*  
-------  
Chapter 18: The Long Awaited Talk  
-------  
  
~2 days later~  
  
Trunks sat in his room and watched Bra and Marron,who were playing softball,through his window. *So carefree. Not a worry in the world.* he thought sadly,*I've got so much on my mind..I've got to find Pan and tell her that I love her! I don't even care if she doesn't love me back. Just saying it will take a huge burden off my shoulders.*  
He closed his eyes and felt for her ki,like he always did. It was starting to become a routine. He didn't feel anymore hopeful than he had felt when he first began,and it had been almost 4 days now. *She can't keep this up much longer. I'll find her sooner or later.* Suddenly,he felt a warm glowing feeling in the pit of his stomach. (A/N: I have no idea if that's how you feel when you search for a ki,so I just made it up) Slowly,the feeling became stronger and stronger,until he could almost feel an invisible force pulling him.  
  
"Oh Dende! Bra! Mom! I've found her! I've finally done it!" he cried excitedly,dashing downstairs.  
  
"What? Found what?" a worried Bulma appeared at his side at once,followed by Bra.  
  
"Not what,Mom,a who! I've found Pan's ki!"  
  
"What?! No way!" Bra hugged her brother happily. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go!"  
  
"Oh,right," Trunks gave his mom one last hug before he flew outside,calling over his shoulder,"Wish me luck!"  
  
"Everything is going perfectly,Mom! What could possibly go wrong?" sighed Bra. If Bra had only known then,that plenty of things could go wrong. And at the top of the list of things that could go wrong for Trunks was Chris Mcloughlin.  
------  
  
"That movie had to be the worst I've ever seen." commented Chris,as Pan and him came out of the movie theater.  
  
Pan laughed. "Oh,come on. It wasn't that bad."  
  
"Yeah? A boy fell in love with this girl,but she didn't love him,so he used magical powers to make her like him. Tell me that's not cheesy."  
  
"Oh,all right! It was totally ridicoulous. Happy?"  
  
Chris put his arm around her. "Yup."  
  
"It's a beautiful night,isn't it?" Pan glanced at the midnight sky that was lit up with brightly glowing stars.  
  
"Yes. But it's not half as beautiful as you are."  
  
Pan blushed. *Chris sure does know how to sweet talk!* she thought. "Thanks."  
  
"Panny?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Promise me that we'll always be together. No matter what." said Chris suddenly.  
  
"Huh? But,Chris-"  
  
"No buts. If you really loved me,you would have said yes."  
  
"Oh,okay,fine. I promise."  
  
"Good." Chris brushed his lips across hers kissed her neck,holding her close. Pan returned the kiss,put her arms around him. Suddenly,she felt someone tapping her back.  
  
"Oh,stop it Chris!" she laughed.  
  
"Excuse me,but I'm not Chris." a deep voice interuppted. Shocked,Pan turned around. She knew that voice too well. No,it couldn't be...  
  
"TRUNKS?! What on earth are you doing here?! And at a time like this.." Pan paled slightly.  
  
"I came in search of you,Panny! I've been worried sick about you,it's not like you to lose all contact with everyone but I guess I was wrong." Trunks glanced at Chris. "You're too busy to even care about us,about ME,anymore!"  
  
"No,Trunks,wait! I found out about Terri only a while ago and I was going to call but-"  
  
"But what? We're mates,Pan! What are you doing with him?"  
  
"Maybe we are mates. But I love Chris...you have to understand..look,let's go home and talk this over. Chris,I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah," Chris frowned. "And you had better have a good explanation for who he is." Chris shot Trunks a dirty look.  
  
"That's Trunks Briefs,manager of Capsule Corps you're talking to that way." Trunks gave him a cold look.  
  
Chris peered at him closely,and his eyes widened. "Wow..You really ARE Trunks Briefs.."  
  
"Are you coming,or not?" asked Pan curtly.  
  
"I'm coming." Then he followed Pan to her car and got in just as Pan turned on the engine and sped away.  
-------  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
"Oh,hello honey,dinner's on the-" Gohan stopped short,staring at the figure in front of him. "Trunks?!"  
  
Pan nodded slowly as she went to sit down on her couch. "Start explaining."  
  
Trunks sighed as he took a seat across from her. "After you left,Pan...things just haven't been the same. I never knew I'd miss you so much,but after Terri's death..." he stopped when a tear slid down his cheek.   
  
The hard look on Pan's face immediately softened. "How exactly did she die?"  
  
"They could only save my baby..Janine...or Terri. I chose Janine.." he closed his eyes. "That had to be the hardest desicion of my life. But afterwards,I found out Janine wasn't even my real daughter."  
  
Pan gasped. "What?!"  
  
"That's right. A friend of Terri's,Amanda,found the real father..Jeffrey."  
  
"Oh Dende."  
  
"It was so hard for me to accept that my own wife had cheated on me..but I guess I had to. Jeffrey thought he wasn't ready to be a parent yet,so I took Janine in. After that,I searched for you a number of times,but there was no way to contact you."  
  
"Oh,i'm so sorry,Trunks. But what about Goten?"  
  
"He was out of state. Chi Chi had no idea where he left so suddenly. I searched for your ki,but you were suppressing it,weren't you?"  
  
Pan hung her head. "I was."  
  
"I knew you couldn't keep it up for too long,so eventually I located it,and found you with another guy."  
  
"I don't know what got into me ever since I met Chris. It's like I can't live without him! I heard about Terri from the papers,but they didn't give any details. I bumped into Chris,literally,that same day..and things haven't been the same ever since. I thought about going to see you lots of times,but Chris seemed to stop all thoughts about you."  
  
Trunks paused. "So what are you going to do now,Pan? Chris or me?"  
-------  
A/N: Ahh..bad me..cliffhanger...  
  
Next Chapter: Pan's desicion! What's so fishy with Chris,anyway? And find out where Goten has been all this time! Review! 


	20. The Real Chris Mcloughlin

We Meet Again  
A/N: Oooh..the plot thickens..and we are almost done with the fic..ALMOST..but not quite.=P   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Janine,Jeffrey,Amanda,Chris,and Stephanie.=P  
-------  
Chapter 20: The Real Chris Mcloughlin  
-------  
  
Pan closed her eyes. "Give me some time,Trunks. I haven't seen you for months,now you walk in here and expect me to marry you?"  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Hey,I'm not forcing you to do anything. The choice is yours,Pan. There's nothing I can do about it." And with those words,Trunks abruptly stood up and opened the door.  
  
"Wait," said Pan warily,"Where will you be staying?"  
  
"211 West End Ave,apartment 16. I'm staying with my uncle." Then he closed the door behind him and was gone.  
  
Videl patted her daughter's hand thoughtfully. "You'll make the right desicion. I'm sure of it."  
  
Pan sighed. Her mom believed in her. Now if she could only believe in herself...  
  
----  
  
"Chris,we need to talk." Pan held the reciever shakily.  
  
"Oh,I see. You're breaking up with me." The voice on the other end gave a short laugh.  
  
"No I'm not! Would you please listen?" Pan heaved an exasperated sigh.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I..wanted to apologize for yesterday. I know it was pretty strange to have Trunks show up in the middle of our date,but he had a good reason to."  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
"Look,Chris,his wife died only months ago. He's taking care of a baby that's not even his,and he just needed some female advice. He's my best friend."  
  
"Too bad for him. I don't care if he's your friend or your boyfriend! We belong together,Panny." Chris's voice sounded strangely urgent.  
  
"How can you talk like that? How would you feel if I died? Would-"  
  
"Don't you dare talk like that! I would give my life for you."  
  
A funny feeling was beginning to rise in Pan's stomach. "Um,Chris...do you..feel all right? You sound sort of forced."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?! I'm perfectly FINE,you hear?"  
  
"No need to get angry,Chris." Pan whispered.  
  
"Well,I don't want to speak to you until you've made up your mind. And if you don't choose me,I'll make sure you regret it." And with that,Chris hung up the phone.  
  
~In Chris's house~  
  
"Chris,who was that? You sounded sort of angry." Chris's older sister Stephanie spoke up.  
  
"None of your concern!" Chris shot back.  
  
"I deserve to know! And why have you been sneaking out after dark,anyway?"  
  
Chris froze in his tracks. "Y-You know?"  
  
"Right. It's not that easy to fool Stephanie Mcloughlin."  
  
Suddenly,Chris struck his sister across her face. "How dare you bitch! Trying to find out about my private life,huh? This would teach you a lesson."  
  
"Stop it,Chris! Don't hurt me!" she cried as another harsh slap followed.  
  
"Asshole!" Chris continued to curse and hit her,a wild look in his brown eyes.  
  
Stephanie ran to her room and shut the door sobbing. About 5 minutes later,Chris collected himself and knocked on her door quietly.  
  
"Go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
Chris stepped in,smiling warmly. "I'm so sorry,Steph. It won't happen again."  
  
Stephanie laughed bitterly. "That's what you always say. I'm used to it by now."  
  
Chris sighed,putting a comforting arm around his younger sister. "I don't know why I do it..it's as if I go completely crazy for a while."  
  
"Don't bother explaining. All your explanations can't take away my bruises."  
  
"Well,I'm sorry,I really am. Want to go out for lunch? My treat."  
  
Stephanie shook her head stubbornly. "No."  
  
"Aw,come on,Steph. Can't you forgive your brother?"  
  
"I've forgiven you too many times."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Stephanie tried to resist,but finally,hunger got the best of her. "Oh all right. Let's go."  
----  
  
** Goten smiled at his father with love and pride in his eyes.   
  
"Son. You must go to Westport right away. Pan needs you."  
  
"But why,Daddy? She's all right,isn't she?"  
  
"Yes,but the boy who she thinks she loves,isn't who she really loves at all."  
  
Goten scratched his head,confused. "Oh,no,Daddy...I've known Trunks for a long time and..they really do love each other."  
  
"It is not Trunks I am talking about. It is that Mcloughlin boy."  
  
"What? Pan's in love with someone else?"  
  
"Right. He is not what he seems. Now go,Goten,go and make sure you do as I have told you." Goku's image began to fade.  
  
"Wait,Daddy! I don't even know where Westport is!"  
  
"Follow your heart,my son. You will know where to find her..." **  
  
*****  
  
Goten thought about the dream that he had had 2 days ago,when he had quickly left for Westport without telling even his mother.  
  
"I must be going crazy. I have no idea where to find Pan,and I'm here just because of a dream!" he muttered. But the dream had been so real...he knew that his father really had wanted him to come here.  
  
"But I've been looking for 2 days...without any luck..." He sighed. Not watching where he was going,he tripped over a cellular phone. *Now,how did that get here?* he wondered,picking it up. He checked to see if it had a name on the back. His eyes widened when he saw a small tag on the back. On it was written, TRUNKS BRIEFS,CAPSULE CORPS. IF FOUND,PLEASE RETURN TO 211 WEST END,APARTMENT 16. THANK YOU.  
  
He stared at the cell phone in his hand. "Trunks was here..Oh wow..I'm looking for Pan but I find Trunks!" With renewed hope,he went in search of his two friends.  
------  
A/N: So now you know where Goten was all this time!^^   
  
Next Chapter: Will Goten find Trunks or Pan and warn them of Chris? And Pan will have to make up her mind quickly... 


	21. Unexpected Visitors

We Meet Again  
A/N: Back again...I realized I made a little mistake in the last chappy. Stephanie isn't Chris's older sister,she's his younger sister.=P   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Terri,Amanda,Jeffrey,Janine,Chris,and Stephanie. That's alot of characters..=P  
-------  
Chapter 21: Unexpected Visitors  
-------  
  
"Excuse me,do you know where I can find 211 West End Avenue?" asked Goten,tapping a teenager of about 16.  
  
The girl turned around and smiled. "Of course I do. It's where Trunks Briefs's uncle lives. Everyone knows him!"  
  
"Oh. Well,I'm kind of new around here..and I was wondering if-"  
  
"Say no more. See that street right there? It's Clifton Avenue. Walk straight down into Clifton Avenue,make a right,and you'll hit West End Avenue. You'll know by the huge dollar sign they have up there."  
  
Goten wrinkled his nose. "Dollar sign?"  
  
"Yup. It's where all those rich people live. Everyone calls those apartments the Dollar Estates." She shrugged.  
  
"Oh. Um,okay. Thanks alot!" Goten gave her the famous Son grin and walked away.  
----  
*DING DONG*  
  
Goten paused to admire the mansion-like apartment as he rang the doorbell of apartment 16. True,it was an apartment,but it was pretty large.  
  
"Coming!" called a male voice from inside. Goten heard footsteps,and the door opened a crack. "What do you want,sonny? If yer selling something,I don't want it!" an elderly man poked his head out and glared at Goten.  
  
"Oh..um...hello,sir. I think I have the wrong apartment." Goten scratched his head in confusion. "This is apartment 16 isn't it?"  
  
"Right you are,sonny."  
  
"Um,is Trunks Briefs staying here by any chance?"  
  
The old man's eyes narrowed at Goten's words. "You're one of them silly fans,aren't you?"  
  
"No! I'm his friend,for Dende's sake. You can ask him if you want to. My name is Goten."  
  
The man nodded slowly and turned his head,calling,"Trunks! Get over here,some boy saying he's Goten wants to see you!"  
  
Goten heard Trunks cry,"Goten?! What the hell?" and a few seconds later Trunks stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey,Trunks. Long time no see."  
  
Trunks still looked surprised from the odd meeting. "Wow,Goten,how on earth did you find me? Come on in."  
  
"It's a long story,Trunks. Give me some food,man,I'm starving,and I'll tell you everything."  
  
Trunks laughed. "That's my buddy."   
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
"See,that Mcloughlin guy Dad was talking about,isn't a good guy at all!"  
  
"Oh my Dende. I don't believe it! This is great!" cried Trunks happily.  
  
"Huh? What's so great about it?"  
  
"Once we tell Pan about the real Chris,she'll choose me for sure."  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure she's going to believe you? She might think you're just jealous."  
  
"Yeah,I know,but you'll be there to back up my story. She'll have to believe her own uncle."  
  
Goten looked doubtful. "I don't know..I mean,she knows we're friends. I could just be filling her head with more lies."  
  
Trunks began to look uneasy. "Well,we can try,can't we?"  
  
"Sure. We'll start tomorrow." Goten slunk back in his chair. "Man,I'm tired."  
  
"Why don't you sleep over? We'll start early in the morning."  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Pan flipped through the channels of her TV,bored. "Dende,why can't there be something good on for once?!"  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
She went downstairs slowly and opened the door. "Hey Trunks...UNCLE GOTEN?!"  
-------  
  
A/N: Oooo. What's gonna happen?...  
  
Next Chapter: Goten tells Pan the truth about Chris! But will she believe him? I think not. Well,not until she gets a very surprising phone call...from someone you would never expect.=P 


	22. Goten's Warning

We Meet Again  
  
A/N: Just in case anyone wanted to know,I put up a new fic called "Duplicate" and its a T/P fic about,well,Trunks having an evil twin.=P Only person who reviewed so far is ssj Kinara (thanks ALOT,girl!). Please r&r! And,I know I don't say it too often,but I really appreciate all the reviews for this fic! Thanks everyone!=P  
-------  
Chapter 22: Goten's Warning  
-------  
  
Pan's mouth hung open in shock and bewilderment. "Uncle Goten! How..what..how did you get here?"  
  
Goten grinned his famous Son grin again. "Why? Not happy to see your faviorite uncle?"  
  
Pan regained composure of herself and smiled. "Of course I am. But it's pretty damn strange for you to show up at my house when you had absoloutely no idea where I lived."  
  
Goten shook his head and pretended to look stern. "Panny,you're going to have to do something about that language problem of yours!"  
  
Pan shrugged it off by saying,"You sound like mom. Anyway,answer my question."  
  
Goten and Trunks walked inside,and Pan closed the door behind them.   
  
"Pan,listen to me." Goten's face turned serious,"If I told you something you never thought was possible,would you believe me?"  
  
Pan pondered this for awhile. "It depends,I guess. Why won't you answer me? How did you get here?"  
  
"I'll explain everything later,I promise. But as for now," he shared a look with Trunks,"We came to tell you something important. Trunks,I think you should tell her."  
  
Pan began to feel uncomfortable. "Um,everything's okay,right?"  
  
Trunks nodded,and began to speak softly,in a soothing voice. "I'm your best friend,aren't I Pan chan?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Friends have to trust friends,am I right?"  
  
"Right." Pan repeated.  
  
"Look at me,Pan. Chris is not who you think he is."  
  
Pan's eyes narrowed. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"He's not a good person,Panny. He may look like your prince charming now,but he's just not like that."  
  
"And you would know all this because....?" Pan's voice trailed off.  
  
"Let's just say your Grandpa told me." added Goten.  
  
Pan's eyes widened. "What? Grandpa Goku?"  
  
Goten nodded. "That's right. I saw it in a dream,Pan. It was too real..I know he was trying to warn us about Chris."  
  
"Lies! All lies!" Pan cried hotly,"Of all the nerve,Trunks! You're trying to make me choose you,right? That's the whole point of this little game."  
  
"Pan-"  
  
"And you,Uncle Goten," she turned to Goten."I thought you knew better. But I was wrong! You're both in this together. You're just trying to help Trunks,making up all these stories about Grandpa."  
  
Trunks was crushed. "Would I lie to you,Pan? Is that the kind of person you take me for? How desperate do you think I am?"  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow. "You're not desperate,Trunks Briefs. You could get any girl you wanted. You're just jealous."  
  
"Fine,then! If you feel that way,then we're through!" Trunks's ki level began to rise dangerously.  
  
"Stop it,you two! Stop!" cried Goten frantically. "Calm down. Apologize to each other this instant."  
  
"No." both of them refused flatly.  
  
"Pan,you've got to listen to me because I'm your uncle. And I said apologize. " Goten's voice sounded stern.  
  
Pan threw her hands in the air. "Can't I do anything I want for once? God damn all of you!" she yelled and ran upstairs to her room.  
  
"What's going on over here?" Gohan came over from the den and watched Pan run upstairs.   
  
"Nothing. I guess she got angry." Goten gave his brother a fake grin and poked Trunks.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah,she got angry because....we wouldn't take her to the mall."  
  
Gohan stared at them suspiciously. "Alright...it's obvious you made her upset,though. I think it's about time you went home,Goten. You too,Trunks."  
  
Both of them nodded slowly as they turned to leave. "Hey,Gohan?" called Trunks.  
  
"Yeah?" Gohan turned around.  
  
"Tell Pan I'm sorry. Tell her she can keep Chris if she wants. I just want to be friends again." he said softly and left,leaving a confused Gohan to stare after him.  
  
----  
  
Pan lay down on her bed in her nightgown,thinking about everything that had happened earlier. *I can't believe I was so dumb to them.* she thought,*I can't believe I cursed at Trunks and Goten!* She paused to think about Trunks. Those soft blue eyes...they had never lied to her before,why start now? She remembered what her father had told her just before she went to bed.   
  
"Trunks told me to tell you he's sorry,and that you can keep Chris if you'd like. He wants to be friends again."  
  
The words echoed in her head. *Oh,Trunks,why did I have to be so stupid?* she sighed. *I don't even know if I love Chris. The way he was acting was definitely weird. And I still stuck up for him?* She yawned and looked at her clock which read 12:00 pm. *I'll be sure to check things out with him in the morning.* she thought as she fell into a deep and restless sleep.  
  
----  
  
The next morning,Pan woke up in a horrible mood. She stood up crankily,and made her way downstairs.  
  
"Morning sweetie. Boy,you seem as if you're in a terrific mood." joked Gohan.  
  
Pan shrugged and grumbled,"Everyone has their foul days."  
  
"Wouldn't have anything to do with last night,would it?" asked Videl.  
  
"No."  
  
*BRRRRRING! BRRRRING!*  
  
"Pan,honey,you're the closest to the phone. Would you get it?"  
  
"Alright," Pan picked up the cordless and said,"Hello?"  
  
"H-Hello?" answered a timid,tiny voice.  
  
"Hello?" repeated Pan,"Who is this?"  
  
"Are you Pan Son?" the voice quivered as it spoke.  
  
"Yes," said Pan slowly,"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Stephanie Mcloughlin. I think you might know my brother,Chris."  
  
----  
A/N: Yup,most of you guessed it would be Stephanie.=P  
  
Next Chapter: What's Chris gonna do to his sister after finding out what she has done? And how will Pan react? 


	23. The Truth Is Revealed

We Meet Again  
A/N: We are very close to the end of the fic now...Only 2 more chapters left after this,and one of them is the Epilogue.=P  
------  
Chapter 23: The Truth Is Revealed  
------  
  
Pan smiled. "Oh,of course I do. I'm dating Chris right now,however,I don't think we've met before."  
  
"Yes,I know we haven't,but if you would please just listen to me.."  
  
"Of course. Go on."  
  
The voice on the other end shook as it spoke. "Listen to me,Pan. I don't want your fate to be like mine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"C-Chris abuses me,Pan. He hurts me when he comes home,often he's drunk and doesn't even know what he's doing,but sometimes he hurts me because he's angry about something."  
  
Pan couldn't believe her ears. "What the hell? Oh my God!"  
  
"Yes,it's true. Chris sees alot of girls,Pan. I've kept my mouth shut long enough,but no more."  
  
Pan gasped. "W-What other girls?"  
  
"He sees alot of other girls." Stephanie repeated,"I've even caught him sleeping with some of them."  
  
Silence. Stephanie could hear light crying in the background.  
  
"Look," Stephanie continued,"You probably don't believe me. Don't listen to me if you don't want to,but,please consider it. I'm not lying to you,Pan. I'm just trying to save a life."  
  
"No,Stephanie. I believe you with my heart and soul. I've been so blind!" The soft crying stopped,and when Pan spoke,her voice was full of determination. "No more. It's over between me and Chris,Stephanie. Thank you."  
  
"I'm so glad,Pan! You-"  
  
Pan grasped the reciever tightly as Stephanie's voice broke off. She could her screaming in the distance,and the sound of a male yelling and cursing. Pan wasn't exactly sure of what was going on,but she knew she had to react quickly. All she knew was that Chris had somehow heard the conversation,and now it was her turn to save a life. Before it was too late,Pan grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door.  
  
----  
  
"Now what're we gonna do,Trunks?" Goten threw another pebble in the pond.  
  
"I don't know. I have no idea...maybe I'll just stay a bachelor. If I don't marry Pan,then I'm not marrying anyone."  
  
"Aw,come on,Trunks. Pan'll forgive you. I know she will!"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "No,Goten. Forgive me for what? For telling her the truth? For loving her?"  
  
Goten sighed. "Well,no,but..I guess you know what I mean. Everything's gonna be ok,Trunks. Trust me."  
  
----  
  
"He hasn't called! I can't believe that bastard!" Amanda sighed as she paced around the room.  
  
"I know,it's been a couple of days now. Did he find her? What the hell is going on?" asked Jeffrey,exasperated.  
  
"I swear,I will kill them both when I get my hands on them!" cried Bra.  
  
A weary looking Bulma appeared in the doorway of Bra's room,holding baby Janine in her arms. "Even his cell phone is turned off. I've called him a number of times,but no one's picking up. I'm beginning to get worried."  
  
"Don't worry about it,Mrs. Briefs. I'm sure he's fine." Amanda yawned,still staring at the phone,hoping it would ring.  
  
Janine took a look at everyone's grim faces and burst into tears. "Oh,great,just great." Bulma scurried back into the kitchen,mumbling,"Trunks,I don't know where you are but you better come home soon."  
  
----  
  
"Chris! Stop!" Pan hollered as she burst through the door of the tiny apartment in a rush. She looked around,shocked. The house was almost in ruins,pots and pans had been scattered around,and vases and glasses had been broken.   
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" she whispered,walking carefully around the broken peices of glass. Again,she stared at the door. *It was unlocked. It's as if someone was waiting for me.* She shivered at the thought and jumped a mile when someone tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"Chris." Pan stared into his brown eyes,which looked hard and cold.  
  
"Hello,Pan. I heard everything, I can't believe my sister would lie to you like that! But it's all been taken care of."  
  
"What!" Pan panicked,thinking he might have done something horrible to Stephanie. "Where is she?!" Pan ran into the bedroom,the bathroom,and various places searching for her. Finally,she stepped into the kitchen and screamed in horror.  
  
There lay Stephanie,lying on the floor unconscious,her body limp as if she were dead.  
  
----  
  
A/N: What's gonna happen now?! Be sure to review...  
  
Next Chapter: Is Stephanie dead? Find out! And how will Chris react? Will Trunks and Pan ever be together??!! 


	24. Pan's Desicion

We Meet Again  
  
A/N: I updated "Nightmares In My Head" with chapter 7,finally!=P "Duplicate" is to be updated soon.Oh,and this is the last and final chapter before the Epilogue! =P  
------  
Chapter 24: Pan's Desicion  
------  
  
"Sweet Dende!" Pan bent over the almost lifeless figure,and examined her closely. "She's alive," she announced,after quickly checking her pulse and heartbeat.  
  
"Chris Mcloughlin," said Pan,glaring at him coldly,"We are through!"  
  
Chris's eyes widened. "What?! No,Pan,listen to me...Pan!" Chris ran after Pan,who was walking towards the door.  
  
"The police are going to deal with you and Stephanie," replied Pan,"I'm leaving."  
  
"PAN! You can't-"  
  
"Watch me." said Pan,and walked out the door.  
  
----  
  
"Hey,Trunks?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You kinda never called Bra or Bulma ever since you came here," reminded Goten,"Don't you think they'll be worried?"  
  
Trunks groaned,as he grabbed his cell phone and hastily began to dial his number. "I totally forgot! This whole thing with Pan and Chris.."  
  
"Hello? Hey,Bra."  
  
Goten raised his eyebrows at the shrill screaming he heard on the other end. *Bra must be really angry.* he thought.  
  
"Yeah,I know,I know. Huh? You'll never believe it." Trunks paused.  
  
"Oh,just that Pan's in love with some guy who's not what he seems,and I've found Goten," Trunks paused again to grin at Goten,"Or rather,he found me."  
  
"Yeah,I know," he mumbled,"She's obviously chosen him."  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
"I know,Mom,I will. Take care of yourself,I'll be home soon." Trunks clicked off his cell phone.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Goten,impatiently.  
  
"Bra's going nuts over there,Janine's crying alot and making Mom insane,Amanda's ready to kill Pan because all the effort she put into this is going to be wasted,and Jeffrey's still confused as to how I found Pan."  
  
Goten burst out laughing. "And Amanda? She's not confused?"  
  
"Nope,she decided to let it go."  
  
Goten smiled. "Is there anything between Amanda and Jeffrey like you told me?"  
  
Trunks grinned and nodded. "Definitely. Just like there's something between you and Bra."  
  
Goten turned away,and Trunks raised his eyebrows. "Come on,Goten! I don't know why you were angry at Bra before you left home,but let it go."  
  
Goten shrugged and gave him his famous Son grin. "I forgot why I was angry at her. I forgave her a while ago." he remarked sheepishly.  
  
"Well,glad that's taken care of. Everything seems to be going perfectly...except me and Pan."  
  
"Oh,Trunks-"   
  
"Trunks! Good Kami,there you are!" The determined voice was none other than Pan Son's,running over to them quickly.  
  
"Pan! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uncle Goten,Trunks," Pan began,looking down in shame,"I owe you guys an apology."  
  
"Aw,Panny,it's-"  
  
Pan held up her hand. "Please,let me finish. I'm really,really sorry about how I acted the other day," Pan sighed,"I should have known you were right."  
  
Goten and Trunks stared at her in shock. "What?! You mean.."  
  
"Stephanie,Chris's sister,called me yesterday. She told me everything," Pan's voice broke as a tear slipped down her cheek,"Chris,however,heard everything."  
  
Trunks gasped. "Oh God."  
  
"He almost beat her to death,Trunks. I saw her when she had bruises on her face,and she was unconscious in the kitchen."  
  
"I left Chris there,and went home to call the police," Pan looked up at the blue eyes of Trunks watching her,"He tried to run,but the police got him. He's in jail right now."  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Wow. And Stephanie? How is she?"  
  
"She's badly hurt,but she'll live. I wanted to stay with her a while longer,but the docters said she should be left alone for awhile," Pan paused to grin at him,"Besides,I had to find you."  
  
Trunks looked at her curiously. "What could possibly be so important? I mean,you could have told us you were sorry later."  
  
"No,Trunks,I had to tell you something I've been wanting to say for years but haven't had the courage to," Pan smiled,"I love you."  
  
Trunks beamed with happiness,and sighed,holding her close in his arms. "Oh,Pan chan,I love you too. I love you too." Then he tilted her chin up to his,and pressed his lips against his,ending their embrace of love in a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime.  
  
------  
A/N: That was short,I know! Was it a good ending??? I tried to make it the best I could. I rewrote this chapter like twice! Stay tuned for the Epilogue! You all want to know how everything turns out in the very end,right? Right??  
  
Next Chapter: The Epilogue,and find out how everything's going for Amanda and Jeffrey,as well as Goten and Bra. Find out how Bulma and Bra react as to seeing Trunks and Pan together at last!  
  
~Check out what I added!~  
  
Trunks: *pops out of the fic again and grins*  
  
Rose: Hey Trunks! Long time no see.  
  
Trunks: I know. I was sorta tired and all..  
  
Rose: Well?  
  
Trunks: What?  
  
Rose: DO YOU LIKE THE ENDING?!  
  
Trunks: Oh,yeah! I forgot about that. Great ending,Rosey chan!  
  
Rose: Just cause you got Pan,hmm?  
  
Trunks: *blush* Err,no...  
  
Rose: Yeah right.  
  
Trunks: Can I eat now?  
  
Rose: *sigh* Yeah,yeah,I'm coming.  
  
Trunks: Hey everyone,be sure you read the Epilogue! Pan and I get married! Whoo! And the Chris the ass rots in jail! Oh,and,we're gonna be thanking all you reviewers too.  
  
Rose: Yeah,what he said.  
  
Trunks: Can I eat now??? 


	25. Epilogue

We Meet Again  
  
A/N: Yup,that's right,this is the last and final chapter for the fic! Aww..thanks for your reviews! They mean alot to me!  
----  
Chapter 25: Epilogue  
----  
  
~1 day later~  
  
"Pan,Goten,hurry up! We're going to miss the flight!" called Trunks,anxiously glancing at his watch while beeping for them to come as he sat in his red convertible.  
  
Back inside,Pan heard Trunks call for her and hurriedly brushed her hair,put on some jewelry,and ran outside to see that Goten was already in the car.  
  
"Wow." Trunks whistled softly while staring at Pan. Dressed in a pale yellow summer dress and her hair flowing out behind her,Pan did indeed look gorgeous.  
  
"Sorry I took so long," smiled Pan sheepishly,her cheeks flushed,"I took a nap and didn't wake up till ten minutes ago and had to dress quickly."  
  
"It's all right,Pan chan," replied Trunks,still not able to keep his eyes off of her.  
  
"Hey,buddy,stop staring at my neice and start driving before we miss our plane." teased Goten,making both Trunks and Pan blush.  
  
"Right,of course." mumbled Trunks and put the car into gear and sped away to the airport.  
  
---  
  
"Attention,passengers. Please put on your seat belts,we are about to land."  
  
"Finally!" grumbled Trunks,clasping his seat belt on. Ten minutes later,their plane landed and Trunks checked out their luggage.  
  
"Is Bulma coming to pick us up?" asked Pan.  
  
"Nope,I wanted to surprise Mom and the others," confessed Trunks,"We'll have to take a taxi since it's broad daylight and anyone would spot us flying. Besides,we have all this with us." he pointed to the luggage.  
  
Back outside,Goten hailed a cab for them. "Capsule Corps,please."  
  
The cab driver stared at Trunks with slight awe,then turned his attention back to the car,and drove them home.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
Trunks pressed the doorbell of his house,and the door was opened by Bra. "SWEET DENDE,TRUNKS! PAN! GOTEN!" she shouted happily,as Bulma,ChiChi,Amanda,and Jeffrey arrived at the door.  
  
"Mom?! What are you doing here?" said a surprised Goten,hugging his mother.  
  
"Bulma invited me for dinner," replied Chi Chi smiling,"I had no idea you three would join us as well!"  
  
"Pan! Where are Gohan and Videl?" inquired Bulma.  
  
"Dad and Mom couldn't come," explained Pan,"Dad had to work,and Mom decided not to leave him alone. They'll be here soon,though."  
  
"So,this is Pan." Amanda grinned happily,and extended her hand towards her. "I'm Amanda."  
  
"Oh,you two are meeting each other for the first time! I forgot." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"I've heard alot about you,Amanda," replied Pan smiling back.  
  
"I'm Jeffrey. It's great to meet you,Pan." Jeffrey grinned at her,showing his dimples.  
  
Pan smiled again,and nodded. "So,you're Jeffrey. I've heard alot about you and Amanda,if you know what I mean."  
  
Jeffrey's cheeks flushed,and Amanda angrily spoke,"TRUNKS! How dare you make up stories behind my back and tell them to Pan,someone I don't even know! You-"  
  
"Amanda," interuppted Jeffrey shyly,"It's not a story,and you know it."  
  
"I..I...but I thought you.." A confused look passed over Amanda's pretty face.  
  
"Listen,Amanda. This probably isn't the best time to tell you but," He paused,as if gathering up the courage to speak to her,"I..love you."  
  
Amanda's eyes widened. "I thought I was just being foolish and dreaming when I thought you liked me. I liked you alot,Jeff,and I still do. You hardly ever spoke to me,so I took that as a sign of rejection."  
  
"Oh Amanda,I'm sorry," he looked flustered,"I guess I'm a bit shy sometimes."  
  
"It's okay,Jeff." Amanda gave him a peck on the cheek,making him blush furiously again.  
  
"Well,glad you two are having fun," interuppted Trunks watching them,rather amused. "But I'm tired from the long trip. Can we at least come in?"  
  
"Sorry," Bulma motioned them in,"Sit down!"  
  
"Hey,Trunks,mind telling us what the heck is going on here now?" asked Bra.  
  
"Of course. Chris is history,and Pan and I are getting married soon." replied Trunks casually.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Pan laughed and gave Trunks a look. "Chris wasn't a good person at all,and I only realized after his sister Stephanie called and told. To make a long story short,Chris was abusive and he is now in jail." Pan paused,thinking. "You know,I think that he was really good at heart. Maybe he needs some medication to get over abuse,but he could get better. I even told the police officer to take him to a psycologist after his case ends in court."  
  
"I'm so glad for both of you!" Bra hugged both of them,followed by Amanda and Bulma.  
  
Trunks grinned. "Yeah,but as for Chris,let's not think about that right now," He stopped,as if remembering something. "Hey,Panny,did you say good bye to Stephanie?"  
  
"I sure did. I visited her yesterday,while she was still in the hospital."  
  
"You should have told me,I would have came with you."  
  
"Sorry. She really wanted to see you,so I just brought a picture of you."  
  
"You have PICTURES of me?!"  
  
"Yeah,the one where you're 7 and you're in a strange looking costume in the World Tournament," Pan tilted her head,thinking. "The inscription says 'Mighty Mask'."  
  
"WHAT! You have my Mighty Mask picture?!"  
  
Pan laughed. "Yes,but I don't worry,I didn't show it to Stephanie."  
  
"Good. But how on earth did you get it? I thought I burned that thing!"  
  
Pan glanced at Goten. "Umm..ask Uncle Goten."  
  
"GOTEN! YOU ARE DEAD!"  
  
Pan smiled. "You can argue later,but first,I want to see Janine."  
  
Bulma brung her in,holding her in her arms. "Here you go. You're new daughter."  
  
"She's adorable,Trunks." said Pan softly,touching Janine's cheek.  
  
"Yeah." Trunks grinned at Janine fondly,"And now she'll finally have a good mother to help me take care of her."  
  
~3 months later~  
  
"And do you,Trunks Vegeta Briefs,take Son Pan to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the minister,"You may kiss the bride."  
  
Trunks gently brushed his lips against Pan's and then smiled at her,taking her hand in his. "We're finally married,Pan."  
  
Pan grinned. "Yeah. I thought I'd never see this day," she replied,as Bulma and Bra came over to them.  
  
"Congratulations,both of you!" cried Bulma happily.  
  
Trunks felt someone tap him on his shoulder and there stood Goten and Jeffrey grinning at them.   
  
"You better take care of my neice,got it?" teased Goten.  
  
"Got it," replied Trunks,grinning.  
  
"Hey,you guys?" spoke up Jeffrey,after everything had settled down a bit.  
  
"Yeah?" replied Trunks.  
  
Jeffrey took Amanda's hand in his. "We want to tell you something," he smiled,"Amanda and I are planning to get married."  
  
"Wow,that's wonderful!" exclaimed Pan.  
  
"We'll be the first ones to be there," promised Trunks,and turned to Goten and Bra. "So,what's the news between you two? Are you getting married as well?"  
  
"TRUNKS! No! We've decided to date seriously for awhile," said Bra,"And then we'll see."  
  
"Well,that's good,I suppose." Trunks took a look around him,at all the beaming and proud faces. "I'm so glad we're all together again."  
  
"Yes," replied Pan,"So am I." And she was sure she had heard a faint whisper of a voice that sounded much like Vegeta's say,"So am I."  
  
  
----  
  
Rose: Well,that's it! Hope you liked it! Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
Trunks: Now,we'd like to thank all the reviewers,especially those who reviewed every or almost every chapter!  
  
Rose: If you deserved to be up here,but aren't,we're really sorry! These people are:  
  
mrchezzysnickers  
  
Jami chan  
  
ssj Kinara  
  
DR. SQUEE  
  
Miss Myrhe  
  
juliemoonstar  
  
Loaf of Pan  
  
ills  
  
Starlight  
  
Chrisy  
  
Sets  
  
Trunks: Well,there you have it! Lots and lots of thanks to every single reviewer!   
  
Rose: Yeah! Oh,and by the way,Trunks,I really do have that picture of you and Goten as "Mighty Mask."  
  
Trunks: WHAT?!! 


End file.
